


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by ScreamingSpacePastel



Series: Septiplier is(n't) dead [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Abusive Family, Annabelle needs help badly, Anti and Dark are great dads, Blood, Bullying, Depression, Gen, High School Drama, Knives, M/M, Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Professor Iplier is amazing, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Torture, Wilford is misunderstood by her, broken teen, dissociative disorder, explicit descriptions of violence and gore, part-time assassin, revenge story, sick kids, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingSpacePastel/pseuds/ScreamingSpacePastel
Summary: 7 years ago, Septiplier had been killed by a dear friend.7 years ago, a 10-year-old girl who was born into a loving family lost her two birth fathers.7 years ago, two men found true love when the girl came into their lives.5 Years ago, she learned the horrifying truth. And for 5 years, Annabelle Iplier has been formulating her revenge.Based on Wolf in sheep’s clothing





	1. Beware

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHTY, HERE WE GO AGAIN! Because it was not updating, here is the (Hopefully) updated version. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is entirely a work of fiction for entertainment. I do not mean to infringe on the people who are mentioned in this work and I am happy for them in their daily lives and relationships.
> 
> Just a heads up, since many of the chapters deals with very sensitive topics, a trigger warning will be posted in the notes of any chapters.

The moonlight was soft, tracing the house with a gentle glow. The stars glowing in the sky brought the sleeping city of LA to a quiet stillness. Yet one desk lamp shone brightly in a dark bedroom.

Photos of friends and family were held up on the dark wall with thumbtacks, sticky notes beside each photo with a name, general info and notes on the person. The photos were taken with care, capturing each person’s essence with a look that nobody but her would understand. Almost like a deer caught in the headlights, but more alive and much more human.  
The wall was separated into two sides. The Septiceye egos and the Iplier egos. Each group was put into a semi-circle, with small little momentous from each person.  
Yet one photo stood out from the rest. The most prominent detail came from the pink mustache on the man.

Beside the wall of photos sat the desk lamp that emitted a warm light only illuminating the desk it sat on, with a laptop and a cluttered desk being its only companions in the lifeless room. More sticky notes and thumbtacks were scattered on the laptop screen and on the working space, but three types of strings sat in bundles on the edge of the desk. Each was a different colour, representing something important, although none of them have been used yet.

The door to the bedroom creaked open, and the light from the hall brought a tiny bit of light to the dead bedroom, revealing a figure in the hall. She closed the door behind her, as she stepped into the bedroom, walking over to the desk. Her long hair swayed from side to side along with a long chain, as her curvy figure stretched up to grab a book from a shelf above her desk. She groaned as she felt her back crack multiple times as she let her feet fall flat on the ground. 

She laid the book down on the desk and began to flip through the book, filled with memories of both her own and her families. Page after page, the sound of paper flipping was the only thing that filled the empty room, aside from the figures breathing. She shifted from side to side, as she lingered on a single photo. Two men, who looked to be in their mid-twenties were standing together with a little girl in their arms, who didn’t look to be older than five. All three of them were smiling brightly as if nothing bad had happened to them.

She looked up from the book and looked at the wall filled with photos. Taking a pencil and sticking it in behind her ear, she grabbed a white bundle of strings and began to make a square with some thumbtacks to keep everything contained. She knew that everything would go outside of the square, but for now, the control that she needed in her life was there. She then grabbed the blue string and began to connect the Septiceyes to the Ipliers, leaving no string on the spool. She stood back, as she rearranged some sticky notes to make the connections better.

Her footsteps seemed to echo in the gloom of her bedroom, as she began to unroll the red string. Cutting the string, she began to wrap two connections to the central figure. Although he is a single being, both her, Anti and the perpetrator knows that his body housed two residing spirits of Damien and Celine. She smiled as she remembers how much she struggled to say Damien as a child, but it was short-lived, as vivid memories of screams and crashes ring in her ears. She shakes her head, as she turns to grab her opal knife that was on her bed stand. She runs a finger along the edge carefully, acting like her sun-kissed skin was precious glass that was handblown. A piece of her dyed hair falls into her face, as she lets her head fall back to look at the crescent moon.

“Hey. Whatcha doing?” A baritone voice asked. It was a bit gravelly, and she knows that he was screaming. His voice was usually as smooth as silk, but whenever he plays horror or rage games, he tends to be on the edge of losing his voice. She looks over to the figure leaning against her door frame. His tank top left his muscles exposed, slightly tanned skin showing from the hallway light. His raven hair was pushed upwards, and an indent from his headphones was very visible even from her position, and his chocolate brown eyes locked onto hers, waiting for a reply.

“Oh, you know, contemplating life.” She said back, a joking tone behind her remark. Her joyful tenor voice helped to brighten the room, despite the dark feelings brewing in her head and chest constantly. Her sapphire blue eyes hid the truth as best as they could, slowly turning darker with each passing minute. She began to fiddle with her dyed hair, bringing a bunch from the back to the front, letting the red tones shine, as the green mingled with them. She let a smile creep onto her face, hoping that it could cover up the feelings she was fighting with. “What were you playing that made you lose your voice Mark?”

“Getting over it with Bennett Foddy of course. The only other game that could rival it would be I Am Bread.” He chuckled as he rose his hand to rub the back of his neck. “By the way, Dark called and told me that you need to go home for the semester. He figured it might be better for you to have a change of scenery since school started up after Christmas break.” He moved into the room, and she prayed that he wouldn’t look to his left. Otherwise, it would all go out the window. “I can’t believe you’re halfway through your senior year!” He quietly whispered as he began to run his hands up and down her arms. She flinched at the action, pulling away slightly. Mark frowned but quickly realized what was wrong. “Sorry.” He mumbled. 

“No, it’s ok.” She said as she held her arms open, an invitation for a hug. “I’m gonna miss being here.” She whispered as Mark took the chance to hug her.

“You're away for a few months. Then you’ll be back in stinky LA again slaving away with me.” They both giggled at the stupidity of it all, but it died down as Mark kneeled in front of her. “But in all seriousness, are you alright?” He asked in a worried tone. 

“Yeah, I’m all good.” She lied.

He rose back up to his feet, dusting off his knees’. “OK Annabelle, if you say so.” He replied. He began to walk away before he stopped. Annabelle held her breath and fiddled with her stone on her necklace, praying that he didn’t see the wall. He turned back towards her, giving her a sad but crooked smile. “By the way, your Septic Eye is showing.” He closed the door, leaving her to the plaguing thoughts.

The gentle glow of the moon was rivalled by the glow from her green eye. With a quick turn and her opal knife in hand, she stabbed the photo of Wilford with as much power as she would allow herself. The green glow illuminated the board, as each Septiceye and Iplier photo lost their life in her eyes. She turned away from the board, throwing the covers of her bed back, and crawling in. She attempted to take in the feeling of the sheets on her skin while she laid on her side, her back to the desk. As she closed both of her eyes, trying to will the freak in her to go away, she felt the warm tears run down her face in an awkward way, running across the bridge of her nose and encountering her other eye. Oh, why did Mark have to remind her of her parents?

The photo of the family lay open on her desk, as a painful reminder that they were never coming back. The Red and Green of her parents now were adorned with her hair. The little girl in the photo should have been her now, but there was no way in hell that little Annabelle was her. After all, the past is in the past, and you can’t change it.

The light on her desk turned off, as the moonlight and stars glowed softly in her room, the sounds of sobs and memories of a loving family danced in the air.


	2. Petty Little Cowards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody at school likes her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Derogatory terms are used against Annabelle, plus there's bullying. Please continue at your own risk

The scratching of pencils on paper mingled with the whispers of her classmates. She knows what they were talking about, but she couldn’t bring herself to look at the burning glares everyone was throwing at her. The air was so thick with tension that you wouldn’t be able to make a dent with a meat cleaver. Her green hair created a curtain from the hell that was her classroom, and the little blue stone scratched the tabletop. She had been placed near the teacher’s desk in the back to help stop the spitballs that were constantly found in her hair. But it didn’t stop the notes and paper balls thrown at her.

“Annabelle, can you please answer the question on the board.” Professor Iplier had asked, a demanding tone laced the words. The question was simple, just rearrange the equation for the answer. She looked over at him and felt no threat from him, but the stares only burned into her head. She knew what would happen. Answer it wrong, and she would be called a dunce, retarded and stupid. Answer it right, and she would have her binder and bag taken away by them, and they would throw them at her in hopes to give her a concussion. 

The blue contact in her left eye annoyed her, constantly twitching as she began to rattle off random numbers praying that none of them were right. The Professor looked at her with a sad look in his eyes, as the bell rang. Many kids went to the back, just to try and tear out her red and green hair. They generously gave her the usual insults of Dunce and retard but decided to throw freak and dyke in there too. Tears threatened to spill over, but as the last person left the Professor up behind her and gently placed both of his hands on her head, as a gentle warmth spread at the contact. She sighed as a single tear left from her eye, as she began to bring her math homework out, now safe from her classmates. “The answer is actually five. I’m sorry Professor Iplier.” She mumbled under her breath as she rubbed her arm.

He sighed, as he leaned onto her head. “I don’t understand why you put up with it Ann. You’re so smart, and you don’t have to take their bullshit. You know all the teachers can see your suffering.” He leaned forward with his blue pen, as he marked the few questions there with a check mark. She was ahead of everybody in her grade 12 year, when it came to both maturity and classes, but she still stayed behind to seem normal.

She chuckled sadly. “I don’t need to die today thanks. Nobody really likes me in the school, as evident by my classmates whoever so dearly remind me. Plus, the only thing that teachers are concerned about is my grades, not my wellbeing.” She let her chin fall into her hand, as she scratched the paper mercilessly, anything to stop the constant voices in the back of her head repeatedly. She could feel a kiss being placed on the top of her head, and the green curtain that was made from her long bangs being pulled back. Nimble fingers began to braid her bangs into a green circlet, tied and pinned in the back. She pushed her assignment away and looked at the professor. “Hey Professor, can you teach me anything else about demons?”

He gave Annabelle a look of confusion. “I can, but you can’t avoid the fact Ann. Your being bullied.” He kneeled in front of her, pushing her chin up and a look of both confusion and admiration mixed in his eyes. “It’s both saddening and amazing that you’ve been ok so long. If you ever need somebody to talk to, I’m here. And you know, every one of the egos is here too.”

She smiled. “I’m all good. Thanks for reminding me, but I’m coping well.” She stood up, and grabbed the supernatural textbook sitting on his desk and flipped through it trying to find the demons section. “Hey Iplier, could we summon a demon to burn the school.” She said excitedly as she turned the book around so that he could see the pentagram in the diagram. He began to laugh at her excitement, doubling over so that his face was now at his knees. 

He wiped a tear away as a few chuckles escaped him. “Maybe in the void we can. And if you really want to during summer we could try to burn down a building.” He walked over to the desk and grabbed his ritual knife from his desk. “Still can’t believe that they let me bring this to school.” He gently took the textbook from her hands and began to explain how it’s important to have not only a strong will and intention but a calm heart and mind. The fake lights seemed to wrap around Annabelle, as she soaked up each explanation of the supernatural including how the egos can survive and could continue without being directly in the host’s body. As the afternoon passed by, the hours were filled with both laughter and solemn silences. However, it was getting dark outside, and they both knew that Annabelle had to get home for the weekend. 

She had gone to her locker to grab her coat and textbooks. She wasn’t surprised to the DYKE and SLUT were written on her locker with a permanent marker. “Great. Now I’ll never forget where my locker is.” She muttered to herself sarcastically, as she began to spin her lock to get access to her small locker. As she pulled the lock open, her locker was pushed open by a lot of notes, each ever so carefully folded. She picked one up and opened it, stay silent as she read the contents. She groaned loudly. “Can those fucking dunces do anything right?!” She yelled to nobody. All of them were supposed to be threat notes with the usual insults, but there were a few suicide tempters throw into the mix. Simple notes really, just the word in bold writing, and a few KYS, although a few people were smart enough to write Kill yourself. 

Opening the trash can that stank from week-old trash, she began to gather the notes and throw them away. No point to keeping the kindling since she couldn’t burn down the school right now. A second pair of hands came by and began to help her with the notes. Soon, a third and a fourth. Before she knew it, half of the Ipliers were here to help her, as well as her Dad Anti. She was about to speak when somebody cut her off. “The professor called us a few minutes ago. He said that you had a spill at school and that you could use some help.” She turned her head to the right, to see the monochrome being that was Darkiplier standing with his hands behind his back. His blue and red presences were calm, but they still outlined his figure. 

“Papa.” Annabelle stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his chest. She stayed quiet, as she felt his arms wrap around her back, and soon she was turned into a warm sandwich. Her head fell onto Dark’s shoulder, as a kiss was placed on both her temple and on the back of her neck. She knew that her Dad Anti had been the one who kissed her neck, as he was unable to reach her head. The hallway became quiet and still, each ego looking at her with both pity and sympathy.

“Hey. It’s ok beautiful. We’re right here.” Dark whispered sweetly, as he rubbed circles on her back. She stayed silent as Anti had come around to face her. Her locker had been closed and locked, textbooks and coat took out and in the hands of the egos. She could now see the Ipliers. Dr. Iplier, The Host, Two of the Jims, Google and Bing, and of course Professor Iplier. The Host was silent, as his bandages that covered his eyes slowly became more soaked with blood, and Dr. Iplier held a textbook closer to his chest. Both Google and Bing had a few pages open, either trying to figure out what was wrong with her or were searching up the words that were in her locker and in the notes. The Jims weren’t recording or talking about how the demon had their friend. Rather, they looked both curious and sad at the scene in front of her and watched as Professor Iplier had walked up and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. A loud ringing consumed the hall, as Dark turned to face her locker. “Who did this to you?” He asked quietly, almost like he was afraid of what the answer was. 

“All the grade twelves. Everybody thinks I’m a freak.” She whispered as she gently pushed herself away from Dark, opting to fidget with her necklace. It wasn’t really a lie, everybody thought she was a freak, just not in the way that she knew it. She began to rub her arms, a prickling sensation spreading throughout her body. It didn’t go unnoticed, as the Professor laid his other hand on her left shoulder. “Can we please just leave?” She asked her two fathers, a hopelessness hiding in her eyes.

The ringing died down, as Dark and Anti turned to look at Annabelle. “Of course, we can leave,” Anti replied, as he began to walk towards the exit. All the Ipliers followed behind. However, Anti had glitched to the back near Dark. He knew Professor Iplier would take care of her while he was away. After all, he does that every day as her teacher. “What do you think?” Anti asked while looking at the exit.

“I think both of us will end up murdering her entire grade if this keeps going on,” Dark said as he cracked his neck. “I can’t believe they are doing this, and after everything that she’s been through.”

“I know. While I would love to murder her classmates, and she would too as well, they need to be alive. I just hope she’s coping with it.” He rubbed his right arm before running a hand through his hair. 

“She doesn’t talk about her problems with anybody, not even us, and it’s really worrying. I know both Bing and Google were searching for signs of depression a few minutes ago, and they will tell us when we get back home.” He sighed, as he placed his hands on his hips. “For now, all we can do is support her, and just remind her we are here for her and that we love her.”

“God, I hope she isn’t going to...” Anti sentence was left hanging in the air, and they both knew what he was going to say. “I can’t imagine life without her.”

“I know. It’s been seven years since she became our daughter.” They began to walk towards the exit. “Anti, do you think Mark and Sean are watching us?” Dark asked quietly, as he held his hand out for Anti to grab a hold of. 

“Honestly Dark, I hope so. Maybe they can tell us what the hell is going through her head.”

They stepped outside, the sun bright in their eyes. Nobody was in the courtyard, meaning that everybody was waiting for them in the void.

“Let’s get home,” Anti spoke quietly, as he tightened his hold on Dark hand. He nodded as he squeezed back. Both closed their eyes and thought of home. One turned into a glitch and the other became black smoke. Soon the only thing left in the courtyard was the sun and the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Professor Iplier is originally by silverpracticality. Go check them out https://silverpracticality.tumblr.com/


	3. The Smiles of Plated Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabelle breaks down a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! We've got a description of a panic attack. Please proceed at your own risk

The trip back to the void was short-lived surprisingly. With Bing and Google on either end of the Iplier egos, with Annabelle dead centre, they all grasped hands and were transferred to the mainstream of the internet. With quick and sure maneuvering, they had gotten back to Iplier living room with no bumps or bruises.

Usually, whenever they travelled like this, Bing would often get distracted by stupid memes or cat videos. However, when Annabelle turned to look at his, a grim face was plastered onto his face, as he slowly began to walk to the couch. Either one of those words had scarred him, or he saw something that made him think hard. Slowly as each ego took his place in the room, the silence in the room grew to an unbearable tension, as nobody, not even The Host, spoke a word, the previous events at the school weighing heavy on their minds.

“Anybody wanna play a game?” Annabelle chuckled nervously. Nobody looked up to meet her eyes. She began to fidget with her hands, hoping and praying to whatever was above or below that somebody would break the silence. She began to pace the room, each ego turning their attention to her odd behaviours. She never acted like this before, so when did this happen, they began to ask themselves. 

Finally, somebody spoke. “The Host stands up and excuses himself to go to the washroom.” Just as he said The Host left, without another word.

Annabelle began to run her hands through her long hair, switching from both left and right hands. “This can’t be happening.” She whispered over and over, the speed of her pacing increasing with each turn. Her heart pounded in her chest, arms beginning to shake with the force that she was using on her hair. The blood rushed in her ears, and the world began to fade out for her. “This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening.” Her constant stream of words picked up in volume, unaware of the egos starting to stand up to stop it.

“I DIDN’T MEAN TO!”

“YOU FUCKING KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT HER!”

“Fuck the stupid child. She shouldn’t even be alive.”

Screams. Those high pitch screams didn’t sound like the flashback. They were terrified, wishing for the pain to stop. Yet her pain just kept stabbing her in the chest, heart trying to beat through it all. Hands over her ears, and tears starting to flow, she tried to will the voices away, yet they were on repeat, constantly reminding her she shouldn’t be alive. The stone on her chain felt like a hundred-pound weight, as it constantly hit her chest with each rising scream that erupted from her throat.

Shaking was all she felt, the world still muted to her. Vision blurry with tears, many figures were surrounding her, one with their hands on her shoulders. She couldn’t make out the muffled voices, but her hand was moved to a chest. She tried to focus on the breathing, mimicking it as best as she could. She was aware of how she felt cold, yet her face was hot. Her head pounded, from both the thoughts and her roots that had no mercy.

“That’s it.” The muffled voice finally said. “It’s ok. You’re here, and I’m here. And we’re both ok.” She began to shake violently, as her legs gave out from underneath her. A pair of strong arms caught her before she fell face first into the ground.  
“Sleepy.” She mumbled as she attempted to push herself away. With a swift movement, the figure picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. She was acutely aware of how they were swaying, much like how a mother rocks her baby. She closed her eyes, letting the sensation sooth her. She heard her door creak open, the sounds slowly fading out. Her soft sheets welcomed her as she was laid down on her bed. She whined as the strong arms pulled back and gave her a pillow to cuddle with. The covers were pulled onto her, and a sweet kiss was placed on her temple. A quiet hum filled the room, and with her body tired from the aftermath of her outbreak, she was lulled into sleep.

@{======== ∞∞∞∞***∞∞∞========}@

I shut the door quietly, shuddering at what had just happened. Not only did she break down, but I saw that the hit list. She had only had him on it. My hand lingered on the knob of the door, the coolness of it felt nice on My skin. He pushed away, fixing his suspenders and hair. He tiptoed quietly down the stairs, hoping nobody would notice. 

“Does she know that was you?” The deep voice askes a slight ring in the air.

Well shit.

“No. She didn’t know.” My jaw felt loose, as I spoke. I turned to see the Ipliers and Anti staring at me. Most of them now know why Annabelle is Anti and Dark’s daughter, however, no hard feelings were felt. At least, not now. Back when the incident went down, Dark and I had a huge fight about what happened, and how I should’ve known. It’s in the past and we are on good terms, but Annabelle, not so much.

“She’s asleep now. Must’ve burned out.” Anti nodded at my comment and left for upstairs without another word. “She has me on her hit list. I think she’s still pissed.” I mumbled to Dark quietly, not wanting the egos to hear me.

“Well, you did kill her parents.” He chuckled darkly, cracking his neck. “Maybe her planning your death is her coping mechanism. She’s being bullied at school and won’t tell us anything.”

I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck. “I’m so sorry about that. If you need me to do something don’t hesitate.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll know when the time comes.” He quietly said, leading me to the door. After slipping my black shoes on, I began to walk out the door. Dark grabbed my wrist, trying to get my attention. ‘William, thank you. I don’t think the others would have helped her as much as you did today.” I smiled at the bittersweet name. It had been ages since he called me William. How long ago was it, when both he and Celine fused together in that person's dead body? I shook my head. Now's not the time to think about the past.

‘It’s no problem, Damien. Anything I can do for you.” He smiled back at me giving me a wave as the door closed. I turned to walk away, fixing my pink mustache on my upper lip. “Alrighty! Wilford Warfstache is back on the scene!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	4. Start Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were a happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First flashback! Who's ready for some fluff?

The pitter-patter of feet could be heard, as the giggles from a little girl and a grown man echo throughout the hallways. “Come on Annie, you gotta put on a shirt.” Hair tied back into a ponytail, Annabelle came running out of the hall as fast as her baby legs would let her. The tanned man came chasing after her, obviously exasperated from her skillful maneuvering. She rounded the corner into the kitchen, not expecting a certain green-haired Irishman waiting for her.

She squealed as she was scooped up from the ground, her dad laughing with her. “Where do you think you're going, missy?” Tossing her up gently into the air, the red-haired man faced her back, shirt in hand. “Alrighty, Annabelle arms up really high!” She did as she was told, and a shirt slipped over her head. The kitchen was filled with chuckles, as the 3-year-old squirmed in her dad’s arms. “Nice one Mark. You still need to work on getting her dress in the bedroom.”

Mark gasped, as he flipped his red hair out of his face and placed a hand over his heart. “Oh Sean, you’ve wounded my pride!” He chuckled as Annabelle stretched her arms out to Mark, grabby hands trying to pull her over. He pulled her off Sean, kissing her on her forehead. “You wouldn’t evade me so easily next time Annie. Just you wait.” He felt an arm wrap around his waist, as two heads fell onto his shoulder. Both Sean and Annabelle closed their eyes, savouring the warmth that Mark radiated. 

“Can we please have a lazy day and not go through the stuff Jack and Mark sent to us?” Sean asked quietly, green hair splayed on his shoulder, as he looked up with ocean eyes. 

“They can’t ask us anymore. And if they do, they won’t see the results.” Mark responded with a sigh. Both him and Sean were at their wit's end. Yes, they do work for the two YouTubers as background managers, but the workload became impossible to manage with each passing year.  
A pair of tiny hands squished Mark’s face. “Daddy, can we play game?” Annabelle asked sweetly, leaning in to touch noses with him. Her curly hair was beginning to fall out of the ponytail that he had so painstakingly made for her. Little ringlets of hair began to fall on her face, preventing her sapphire eyes from looking at Mark. She began to whine, the curls flailing wildly with each sad attempt to move the hair without taking her hands off her daddy’s face. 

He smiled, as he began to push the hair away. “Of course, sweetheart. What do you want to play?”

“Mario!” She squealed as she began to bounce up and down. The couple laughed at her excitement. Arm still wrapped around his waist, Mark and Sean began to walk to the living room. Annabelle wrapped her arms around Mark’s neck, looking back out at the kitchen window.

Sean took Annabelle from Mark’s arms, letting her sit on her lap and play with the gold ring on his left hand. “Papa, what this?” The toddler asked, lifting his hand up to her face as she ran a little finger over the etched Celtic knots in the ring. 

The only difference between his and Mark’s wedding rings was what was written inside. His said Mark’s husband, while the bent over man says Sean’s Husband. “Well honey, the rings tell other people that daddy and I are married and that we can live together.” He poked her little tummy, earning a few giggles from the little girl. “It means that we are a family.” He kissed the top her head, letting his hand fall back down to Annabelle’s lap.

With two Wii remotes in hand, Mark came back and flopped onto the couch. “Alright, we are all ready to play Mario. And Daddy is going to kick Papa’s butt.” He opened the game and switched the position of the remote, as the intro to MarioKart played. 

“Is that a challenge Fischbach?” Sean asked, an eyebrow raised at the statement

“Why, yes, it is Fischbach,” Mark replied, kissing Sean’s cheek.

The afternoon was filled with modified swears, yelling, laughter and memories, as they tried to outdo each other with each race. As the sun set, Annabelle snuggled into Sean’s chest, listening to his calm heartbeat, as they began the final Grand Prix. The warmth from the sun may have left, but the warmth of the family’s home was all she needed. The sounds around her began to fade, as she was lifted from her sleeping spot. “Come on honey. It’s bedtime.” She began to fade in and out of consciousness, as a steady heartbeat and a swaying motion began to lull her to sleep.

Laying down in her little bed, she reached out to grab her papa’s sleeve. “No monsters?” She asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. Mark and Sean looked at each other, silently asking who should look. It was Mark who got down on his hands and knees to look under the bed. He came back up and shook his head.

“No monsters, sweetheart.” He leaned down to give her a kiss. The two dads interlocked hands, as they traced a little cross on her head. “We love you, Annabelle. Please, don’t forget that.”

@{======== ∞∞∞∞***∞∞∞========}@

Her eyes opened slowly, hoping that they were still there and tracing the cross on her head. The room was quiet, her breathing silent and slow. Nobody in the house was awake, the tv still on downstairs. She flipped the covers off, and let her feet fall to the floor. It had been forever since she had heard her fathers’ voices. Standing up slowly, she began to walk over to the closet, opening it as if something would jump out at her. She reached into the dark, caressing the fabric that greeted her fingertips. She pulled it out, looking at the red and black flannel her Daddy had given her before they left. She grabbed the paperboy cap her Papa had left her and flopped onto the bed. 

She donned the cap and held the flannel close to her chest, breathing in the scent and memories that the flannel had. It smelled like home. Her childhood home, before everything, went to hell. Her left iris changed to an emerald green, the past that she had before he ruined them flooding her mind. The wall broke and the tears began to flow onto the fabric. They weren’t coming back, they had never come back. 7 years and it hasn’t sunk in yet. The sobs grew muffled and softer, as she buried her face into the flannel that she remembered her Daddy wore on the day of Mario, the day that she was told about marriage, the day that she knew the meaning of family.

“We love you, Annabelle. Please, don’t forget that.”

The family she had was gone, and the flannel her Daddy gave her was soaked with regret and sorrow. She tried to rock herself to sleep, just like how her Papa did and asked herself if there were ‘No Monsters.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	5. I Smell the Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes she has to get her hands dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING YALL! GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF MURDER!!!
> 
> Enjoy the gore!

I Smell The Blood

The creaking floorboards groaned under her weight, her steps calculated and calm. The scraping of her knife on the walls screamed death, as she began to hum. Despite the hall being dark, the glow from her eye was enough to illuminate the path of blood. Leading up to the room, she began to sing. “Eenie Meenie Minie Moe. Which of these doors should I go?”

With each door she passed, a hole was created from the silver knife. Stained with the blood of the victim, it gave an eerie glow with the green light reflecting off the sharp edges. Her smile became feral as she walked along, the scraping becoming louder with each second.

She leaned against the door, silent as she listened to the ragged breathing and sobs. The white rose sat tightly above her ponytail, unmoving as she pushed away to face the door. She gripped the doorknob and slammed the door open, her septic eye shining brightly in the dark bedroom, the blue stone necklace hidden away from the world.

The man began to crawl back into the corner, holding the stab wound on his abdomen. “S-stay away!” He began to scream, his back meeting the wall. His screams were cut out, as a piece of duct tape was placed over his mouth, and he was dragged to the bed. His hands cuffed behind a bedpost, on his knees facing the girl.

“Shh. We don’t want anybody to know what’s happening here, do we?” His eyes grew wide with fear, as her silver knife contacted his face. “Aw, you're scared of me? How sweet.” A slash was made across his face. He sobbed into the tape at the pain that was spreading across his face. She began to slide his button-up shirt off his chest, exposing the last bit of his dignity. His heart pounded in his chest, as she drew closer and whispered in his ear. 

“I’ll make you feel so many things that you’ll forget you existed.”

He whimpered under her hands, closing his eyes and praying to God that she would make it quick or leave him alone. He opened his eyes, watching the girl trace a box around the centre of the chest, marking where his heart was. She slapped his face when he began to squirm. “You are not allowed to move. Every time you move, it’s another minute.” He immediately stopped, trying to not panic. What was she planning to do?

She brought a syringe out from her pocket and injected the clear liquid into his neck. Once it was all in, she gently rubbed the area. He began to feel fuzzy like he was on cloud nine. The pain he felt was a pleasant buzz, that made his insides flutter, and his vision blurry. He moaned into the tape, wishing that this feeling would last forever. He felt lightheaded as he felt something sharp cut through his chest, but he dismissed it as he began to feel his skin being pinched. His moans and groans slowly gained volume as the process continued.

Unbeknownst to the man, the girl had cut his chest open, the ribs exposed which covered her target. She needed to stab his heart for the rose, but it was also a request from her paymaster, that he would be literally killed by a wounded heart.

She began to break his ribs carefully, pinching his skin to make sure he didn’t feel all the pain. His moans had reached a peak, as he arched his back from the stimulation. “Fucking whore.” She mumbled under her breath, as she unsheathed her opal knife. The heart was now exposed, and the victim was obviously excited by this. She smiled and moved up to his ear. “Ok, I’m going to take the tape off. Be a good boy.” He nodded, as each movement made him needier. 

Knife in her right hand, she positions herself, almost on his lap. Ripping the tape off, the man moaned “Oh god, it feels so-“ 

He was cut off, as the white coloured knife landed directly in the centre of his heart. He screamed, the effect of the drug had worn off, and he was hit with an unbelievable amount of pain. Hot tears streaming down his face, reality had caught up with him, and he knew at this moment he would die at the hands of this girl.

She began to twist her knife deeper into his chest, the pitch of the agony filled screams increased with each movement. She grabbed the white rose from her hand, and with a swift movement, pulled the knife from his heart, and held the rose up to the squirting stream of blood. The pumps of bright red blood didn’t end, as the rose became splattered with his blood. 

She chuckled, as she moved to the side. “Hold still for me. I know you're still alive.”

She carefully placed her knife beside his trachea and began to slice the side open. Once it was open, she shoved it in so that the tip of her knife had pierced the other side. Removing the knife and grabbing the rose, she lifted the newly made flap of skinned stick the stem of the rose. 

He sobbed as the pain became too much. His final breath was made in agony, as his heart stopped beating, and the blood ran into the open cavity that she had made. “I’m sorry. May your soul find peace.” She whispered as she slid his eyes closed. Standing back, she pulled a camera out and began to take photos of the dead man and the crime scene.

Slowly, she left the bedroom, closing the door to the deadly sight, and began to walk out of the tiny house, only stopping at the front door. She locked it and turned around. Staring at nothing, she closed her eyes and thought of home. Her feet turned to black smoke that slowly crawled up her body and moving with her. She took a deep breath and left without a breath of her left in the house

@{======== ∞∞∞***∞∞∞========}@

There was no light in the void, yet somehow Annabelle was able to create a beautiful garden of roses. The willow tree in the centre of the yard had become majestic, and a small river that surrounded the little hump the tree sat on, that flowed throughout the garden to water the flowers. She was outside, watering the white roses that practically shone in the darkness that the void was bathed in. The pink roses gently swayed when a breeze blew through the garden. Annabelle’s long hair flowed with it, as the reds mixed with the greens that she had put into a ponytail.

Under her loving touch, each of the plants in this garden had flourished, despite the lack of sun that was crucial to their survival. Yet they often would reach their little leaves to meet her hands, their petals as soft as skin, craving the life that she had trained them to find and use. Wetting her hands, she sprinkled the pure roses with the clear water that looked like little diamonds. Smiling at her garden, she hopped over the river and sat down on the grass, her back to the willow tree. The soft branches swayed in the mysterious wind, as the little pink roses began to shift, the presence of their mistress was enough to wake them from their slumber.

A noise came from her phone. She pulled it out and began to smile as she read the notification. $500,000 dollars was transferred to the Rose de Sang’s bank account. She chuckled darkly, as she put her phone down to touch the flower that was reaching for her lap. Her irises had become heterochromatic after reading the notification. Her right iris was still a sapphire blue, but her left became a startling emerald green. She smiled as she spoke, her voice dripping with sweetness.

“The Rose of Blood has struck again.”


	6. Deceit, So Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken fluffiness. However, she doesn't drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we take a break from the Angst, to bring you some nice fluff!

Laying in the dark of her bedroom, Annabelle typed away on her laptop. Iplier Manor was still alive downstairs, however, she needed to have some space from the loud egos. The Septiceyes had decided to come over with hands full of various alcohols. She had raised an eyebrow as Chase Broody and Marvin the Magnificent offered her beers and hard teas. She politely refused, saying that it wasn’t her style to drink and that she leaves that to her dad. No even 30 seconds pass, and Anti was starting to take shots from the tequila and started to pour more for everybody to have one.

There were three oddballs at the get-together, as each stayed away from the alcohol. It was her, The Host and Robbie the Zombie. While Host and Robbie had hit it off quite well, Annabelle just hid in the corner while everybody began to yell loudly at each other. After 12 shots, Anti finally settled for a spiked tea, while Dark opted for a nice glass of champagne that Dr. Schneeplestein had brought for the more ‘refined’ egos. Somehow the pure Jims had gotten into the hard cider and were now smashed carrying around an empty box and a plastic bottle like a regular camera crew

The music was loud as each man had found somebody to talk with, flirt or dance with. Everybody except Annabelle. She decided that it might be best to slip away from the gathering before anybody noticed her, feeling like an elephant in the room of egos. As she tiptoed upstairs, her heart began to hurt because she knew that she should’ve belonged amongst her family.

She had been working on an essay for her application to many universities. Although she knew they would accept her without a second thought, she figured it might be easier to have something to read. Yet as the hours passed, she became bored, wondering if anybody had noticed that she left.

Her door was rapped on three times. “The Host and Robbie knocked on Annabelle’s door, and asked if they could come it.” She smiled, as she set her computer to the side so that she could let them it. The Host mumbled quietly as she opened the door, and she stepped aside to the purple haired zombie and the blindfolded radio show host into her room. Host stream of words never stopped, but Robbie had turned to face her in the doorway.

“Light?” Robbie mumbled, speech slightly slurred from his deteriorated face. She closed the door and walked into the room, turning on her desk lamp and her bed lights. Robbie smiled as he plopped down on the floor. The Host fell silent, as he sat on her bed and looked at Annabelle. “What wrong?” Robbie asked, his head tilted slightly to the side, curiosity in his voice. “You no drink?”

“No, I don’t see the point in getting wasted. You run the risk of dying if you drink too much, and you feel like shit in the morning if you manage to survive.” She replied, rubbing her left arm gently.

“Then why were you not downstairs?” The Host asked. “I thought you loved parties.”

“I was tired,” she lied, as she flipped her hair to the side. Her left eye began to twitch, and she thanked herself for remembering her contact. She was half hoping that they would leave her alone, but she loved the company that the two sober egos had brought to her.

“The Host calls bullshit on Annabelle’s lie, as he shifts to the side so that she can sit down on the bed.” Robbie and Annabelle both turn to stare at The Host, as he proceeds to shift to the side of the bed. The room was filled uneasiness, as The Host ‘stared’ at Annabelle, waiting for her response to the call out. 

“Fuck it.” She mumbled, turning around to take her blue contact out. Her eye felt instant relief, as the emerald iris got to be freed from the prison the contact had it in. She moved over to the bed and flopped down beside Host, her blue stone on her necklace went up in the air for a split second as her body was down on the bed. Robbie scooted over to Annabelle’s legs, and wrapped an arm around a leg, letting his head fall onto her knee.

“The Host lifted an arm to the side, as an invitation for a hug.” He began to mumble too quickly and quietly for Annabelle to comprehend, but she moved over to accept the hug. Robbie sat in-between the ego and the offspring, purple hair flopping back and forth as he settled in the crevasse of legs. Annabelle let her head fell onto The Host shoulder and closed her eyes, drinking in the sounds of the party.

The Jims were swinging from the chandelier with Jackieboy Man in the living room box and bottle in hand, while Dark and Anti were screaming at them to come down before they got hurt. The Doctors were slow dancing on the floor despite the fast-paced music. Somehow Wilford had managed to sneak into the party and was now swing dance with Marvin, constantly giggling as they began to swing faster on the dancefloor. Chase and Bing were sweetly kissing in the corner, finding love, healing and peace on each other's lips in their drunken state. The soberest egos in the party were Jameson and Google, as they watched the chaos unfold while sipping on spiked tea and discussed how pure cats were, even though Jameson was mute and having to use ASL is communicate.

The Chaos never died down until it was sunrise when everyone had passed out due to the alcohol or from the lack of energy. The two egos and Annabelle were still locked away from the world, sleeping peacefully, as another day in the void began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> I swear to God I feel like Scott Cawthon with this story.


	7. Have you any soul?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new girl appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY BEFORE I CONFUSE ANYBODY A FEW THINGS NEED TO BE SAID!
> 
> 1\. I know that it seems odd that I had 7 chapters uploaded at once, however when I first started this work, it wasn't updating properly (And I don't know if this one will work.)  
> 2\. The new girl, who will be introduced, is actually based off of my best friend. Annabelle needed some kind of support who ISN'T an Iplier/ Septiceye, so I figured it might be nice to introduce a new person.  
> 3\. If something becomes superduper confusing, because like I said I feel like Scott Cawthon writing this, feel free to email me!
> 
> Alright, let's get into the story.

30-1 math was as boring as ever. Luckily, everybody had forgotten about Friday, but they hadn’t forgotten about her existence. Professor Iplier was catching the student taking Snapchats and was taking phones away left and right. “How are you going to graduate? Don’t come complaining to me when your about to fail your diploma because you couldn’t be bothered to pay attention.” He turned his attention back to the board to finish writing the equation.

“Man, this class is for fags.” One of the students said to his friends. Immediately, both the Ipliers had tensed up. Annabelle bristled at the statement and her left eye began to twitch uncontrollably, struggling to keep her anger and will to punch the guy in the face contained. Professor Iplier turned around, a stoic mask plastered onto his face. Yet Annabelle could sense something was off in the Professor’s demeanour.

“Say it again and it’s an immediate expulsion.”

“MAN, THIS CLASS IS- “  
A loud slam rang through the classroom, as the kid reeled back from the loud sound. Annabelle slapped her hands over her mouth, as everybody in the class fell silent. The Professor had slammed the heaviest math textbook onto the table where the kid sat. Papers and binders were shoved from the force of the air, leaving both a dishevelled table and dishevelled students.

“Office. NOW!” Professor Iplier yelled as the kid scrambled to grab his bag and run away from the ever-looming teacher. He turned to face the class, death written across his face. “I want one to four in your assignment booklets done by the time I get back.” He said sternly before closing the door. Everybody took out their assignments, terrified by what had just happened, and began to whisper amongst themselves.

Annabelle watched as everyone cowered in fear, as the door opened. “Excuse me? Is this Professor Iplier’s 30-1 math class?” Her black hair was pulled back into a messy bun, oval-shaped glasses sitting securely on the bridge of her nose. Rose gold phone in hand and a binder full of notes in her arms, she stepped into the classroom, her drawstring backpack shifting fully of pencils and scribblers.

“Yes, this is Professor Iplier’s math class. He just stepped out to deal with a student.” Annabelle replied with a loud teacher like voice, correcting her posture to seem more intimidating to not only the new girl but to the rest of her shitty classmates. “Who are you?”

“Amelia Ingrid. I was transferred from homeschooling.” She said, stepping in to meet Annabelle. Many of the students began the glare at Amelia, whispering choice words behind her back, as she walked up to the blue-eyed girl. She held her head up high, as she placed her binder on the desk and slung her backpack onto the floor. “Who are you, if I may ask?” she asked curiously while pulling a pencil out of her binder

Annabelle pushed Amelia’s pencil onto the table, palm now flat on the tabletop. “You don’t need that right now. Most of my classmates are working on an assignment.” She turned her hand over, now looking the black-haired girl in the eyes. “Annabelle Iplier. Professor Iplier is a family friend of mine.” 

Amelia took up Annabelle’s hand to shake it. She shuddered at how gentle the blue-eyed girl touch seemed. It both calm her and yet left her on edge. The whispers behind her grew louder, turning into laughter at the normal sight. Annabelle glared at the group of students. “Excuse me.” She pushed away from the table and grabbed a marker and began to write a rational expression on the board. 

The equation only became more complicated as the silence grew. She turned back to the class, face neutral as the class stared at the board in horror. “How many of you can solve this right now, without a calculator?” She spotted a hand from the corner of her eye, as the glasses slid slightly down the new girl's face. She looked around the classroom, as each one of the students shrank down in their chairs, either in shame or fear of the girl in front of the class. Hands on her hips, she scoffed. “If you pay attention, you may have noticed that this is one of the questions on our assignments. Honestly, I won’t be surprised if there are only five people who pass this course.” She swayed her hips back and forth as she began to walk back to her table, grabbing the blue stone that hung around her neck. “So instead of laughing at people and making fun of them, you should worry about being on the grad list.”

Amelia stared at her in awe, as she took her seat. “Is it actually on the assignment?” She whispered quietly, leaning forward as if all the people around her could hear the words.

“No, but the people who are smart enough and pay attention will know that I made up the formula.” She snickered, as the scratching of pencils increase tenfold as the thought of the professor coming back before they were done terrified them.

The door opened, and everybody froze except for the two girls. The professor walked in, looking slightly less tense than when he left. “I’m so sorry that you all had to see me like that. I don’t take too kindly to discrimination, and I just kind of forgot about myself for a split second.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, wired frames glinting in the artificial lights. The classroom was still silent, each person staring at the teacher, either praying that he would forget about the homework or were hoping that he would tell them what happened down at the office. However, the bell went off before anybody could ask.

Every student stood up, except for Annabelle and Amelia. He looked at the two girls chatting and marvelled at how nobody tried to attack Annabelle while the new girl sat at her table. He moved over to his desk slowly, trying not to break up the conversation. “Oh! You must be Professor Iplier. I’m Amelia Ingrid, and I just transferred over from homeschool.” She held her hand out to the professor, to which he took the offer to shake. Annabelle smiled and stood up to grab her bag and binder. The teacher and student chatted for a few minutes about why she was moved to more public schooling and what she knew. She stepped into the conversation, as they both had finished talking.

“Hey Amelia, you wanna hang out after school? I’m sure my parents won’t mind if you do.” Amelia hesitated, before shaking her head.

“I’m sorry Annabelle. My parents need me at home. My siblings are in the hospital, plus I now have a lot of homework that I need to get done.” She pulled her phone out and opened a new contact. “However, that doesn’t mean I can’t text you. You seem like a chill person to hang out with.”

“Sure,” was the only word that would leave her mouth, as her throat was trying to keep everything down, as she struggled to comprehend what the motives behind her niceness were. Taking the phone and typing her name and phone number into the phone, her mind tried to put the brakes on the constant stream of assumptions about what Amelia was planning. After what seemed like an eternity, Annabelle handed the phone back to the slightly shorter girl.

“Thanks, dude! I’ll see you tomorrow!” She said excitedly, as she ran out the door, binder in hand and bag on her back. The blue-eyed girl leaned back against the table, hands on her head and groaned a little. She felt an oncoming headache, either from being dehydrated or from the stress meeting the new girl had on her mind.

“Professor? Can you please take me home? I don’t think I can walk back.” She asked quietly, trying to fight off both the waves of pain and the oncoming tears due to the pounding in her head.

He smiled gently, laying his Ancient Religions of the World textbook on the desk. “Of course, Annabelle. I need to do a bit of work, but once I get it done we’ll go straight home.” He grabbed a spare blanket from the closet beside the desk and led her to the couches that were in his class. “Until then, try and get some rest. I’ll let you know when I’m done.” She nodded, taking the blanket and flopping onto the couches in the corner of the room, letting the stress flow out of her body, and she closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep 

@{======== ∞∞∞***∞∞∞========}@  
The flipping of pages and the gentle breeze from the ventilation system were the only sounds that filled the warm classroom. The professor was reading through a report on a recent excavation that a former student had sent to him, in hopes that he could uncover more of the ancient past. He was quite fascinated with the unknown, despite having doctorates in Anthropology and Ancient Religion which was centred around the past. He always seemed to have a craving for knowledge, almost like a drug addiction but just so much better.

He looked over to his student, sleeping peacefully. It seemed like such a long time ago, when Mark and Sean had come babbling excitedly to him about having a daughter, and how they would like him to be her Godparent. They knew how he loved religion and they thought it was fitting to let him be a guarding over Annabelle. Slowly and quietly standing up, he walked over to the curled-up ball that was Annabelle. He knew about the struggles she was facing in the school, and it made his heart ache for her. “Oh, Annabelle. I wish you talked to us.” He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

His eyes went fuzzy for a second, frowning at the thoughts that were clouding his mind. The constant whys and how’s kept flooding the forefront of his logic, the painful possibilities that she was thinking of was on the precipice of being overwhelming. It left a sour taste in his mouth. Backing up from Annabelle, he turned back to his desk, shutting the textbook after leaving a sticky note on the page was on. Shutting the computer down he grabbed his phone, shooting Dark a text.

Prof: Will be home soon with Annabelle.  
Prof: She asked me to take her home since she wasn’t feeling good.  
Prof: Also, saw something worrying about Annabelle. May want to call meeting with egos

He picked up his leather shoulder bag and began to pack up his materials. His ritual knife and other textbooks were already in the space. They were accompanied now by the ancient-looking textbook and laptop. He was about to put his coat on when he heard a buzz from the desk. It was two replies from Dark, and he began to snicker at the texts.

Damien: For sure. Everybody has the worst hangovers ATM. Anti just got up, and I’m making some Hangover Stew if you want to stay for dinner.  
Damien: BTW please don’t break anything when you come over. Anti was so pissed off last time you came over.

Sliding his phone into his jacket, he finished packing up both his school supplies and moved to Annabelle. Shaking her gently, he whispered to her. “I’m done now. Your papa is making Hangover Stew.” She groaned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Taking the blanket off her, he folded it up and moved to put it away and grab her stuff. As he stood by the door, everything in hand, he noted how Annabelle walked like she had a limp and made a mental note to ask the adoptive parents if that was a regular thing. “You ready?” He asked as she grabbed her stuff from his arms. She nodded and opened the door waiting for the professor to lead the way.

Although her steps were groggy, she kept up with him, as they walk to his car, travelling to Iplier Manor in comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Professor Iplier belongs to silverpracticality. Go check them out! https://silverpracticality.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please let me know how I'm doing in the comments.


	8. Quite the Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Egos have a meeting to discuss Annabelle's current situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK
> 
> DANTI FLUFF IS COMING, AND I NEEDED TO WRITE THIS BECAUSE THERE'S A LOT OF ANGST AND SUSPENSE COMING SOON FOLKS
> 
> Also, by tonight I should have Annabelle's and Amelia's bios done. They will be part of a separate 'work' and added to this as a 'series' of ease of access.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!

The sweet and spicy aromas mingled in the kitchen, beckoning the glitchy bitch to get out of bed. Head pounding, he groaned as he tried to will the horrid oncoming nausea from the vengeful hangover. He wondered if anybody else had a bad hangover like him. Moving slowly, he pushed himself off the bed as to not aggravate the sickness and made his way to the nice kitchen. The sunlight felt like it was burning his eye sockets, the headache worsening by tenfold.

He heard a chuckle, as he looked over to see his monotone partner standing at the stove, a cup of coffee and a bottle of pills sitting at his side. “How nice of you to join me Anti.” Dark was wearing a plain white tee with a pair of Anti’s sweatpants. Did they do something last night that he couldn’t remember? It didn’t matter now because there was coffee, hot and steaming in the pot for him!

“Grab me a mug please?” Anti muttered, snatching the bottle of pills from the alter ego. Although he glared at the green haired man, he grasped the knob on the cabinet above the stove. Stepping to the side, he stirred the brown stew in the pot. Anti glance at the concoctions he stood on his toes to grab a mu. “Hangover stew?” He asked, falling back on the heels of his feet, #1 dad mug cupped in his hands.

“Yup,” Dark replied, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Seeing as how you drunk you were last night, I wouldn’t be surprised if the Jims have a bad hangover.”

Anti groaned, letting his head fall into his hand. He stuck his ass out as he let his elbows land on the counter and grabbed his warm mug. “I regret the shots.”

“You usually do.” Dark hummed, tapping the ladle on the side of the pot, and set it to the side. He grabbed his mug, walking over to the glitch. He smacked his ass, which earned a yelp from him. He hopped onto the counter careful not to spill any of the hot liquid onto either of them. “Supper should be ready in an hour.” He said absentmindedly, as his phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that Francis had texted him. He shot back a reply, and opened his text messages, composing a new group chat with Mark and Jack to invite them over for food later

“Wait how long was I out for?” Anti asked, head snapping up to look at Dark, as he sent the text off to the two hosts.

“A good 10 hours at least.” He replied as he set his phone down on the counter. He took a sip of his coffee, savouring both the flavour and aroma, and the look of shock and disbelief on his partners face. He smirked behind the mug, as Anti rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s odd for you too, since alcohol goes through your system pretty fast.”

“I know. Did you do something to me last night? It might explain why I was so exhausted.” He asked, eyeing the sweats Dark had adorned on his lower half. His hips were a little bit exposed from sitting on the counter, and it made Anti’s insides squirm a little bit.

Dark hummed as he shook his head, as he noticed how Anti was looking at how the pants fit his hips nicely. “No, I like you sober when you're pounding me into the bed.” He set the cup to the side. “Or when you're screaming my name cause of my dick.” Anti began to stutter, blushing madly. The monochrome man chuckled as Anti let his head fall onto the counter. "I just wanted to wear your comfy pants."

“Do we have anything else happening today?” The face down man asked, voice cracking a little bit of embarrassment. He was thankful that everybody else was knocked out so that they couldn’t see his flustered state.

“Francis is bringing Annabelle home. She wasn’t feeling well during school, and she stayed with him after school. Something about Annabelle had disturbed him enough that he wants to call a meeting with the egos. And I’m pulling the originals in.”  
“Wait, the Professor, who has seen and done some scary ass shit, including attempting to study the Manor that made you, saw something from Annabelle that disturbed him enough to ask for a meeting to be called?”

“Yes Anti.”

“Oh fuck…” Anti whispered, running a hand through his hair.

@{======== ∞∞∞***∞∞∞========}@

The oval table was surrounded by the 14 egos, Mark and Jack, each person nervous about what the meet held in store. Wilford sat at the head of the table, while Dark was standing in his grey suit. Mark and Jack sat near Dark, as the alter ego began to fidget with his hands, as the conversations died down. Dark cleared his throat, as he faced the table full of people. “Thank you all for coming here tonight. I know that it seems unimportant, but this is of utmost concern. We should start from the beginning, and then I will ask Francis J Iplier to tell us about today.” Professor Iplier nodded, as he pulled his few notes closer to his body, preparing to switch places with the monotone ego.

“As we all know, Wilford had done a very stupid thing 7 years ago, killing both of Annabelle’s parents by his own gun. As a result, Anti and I have taken her under our roof, however, Mark and Jack have offered to help give her a more human aspect of life instead of constantly living with the egos.” Everybody began to murmur in agreement, as Wilford looked at Dark intently from the head of the table, paying attention to every word that he spoke. “So far, Annabelle has only lived with Mark in LA during the first semester of each new year, for her schooling is quite close to his home, however during summer she does go to live with Jack in Brighton to become more culturally educated, to the point that she can imitate a British accent.” Jack giggle silently into his hand, earning a confused look from Mark but was overlooked for the seriousness of the conversation began to weigh heavy on everybody.

“This year, however, has not been a good year. According to Professor Iplier, Annabelle has been a target of bullying, to which her entire class has been physically and verbally assaulting her at school, public and online. She has not confronted any one of us in this situation, aside from Professor Iplier seeing the acts of violence up close.” An eerie hush fell over the room, as everybody felt on edge. While the Septiceyes pulled back from the edge of the table and let their hands fall into their laps, the Ipliers looked at each other with expressions of fear.

“I now step back from the front to let Francis take the front.” Dark switched places with the Professor, sitting beside Anti, and held his hand out for him to grab. Papers in hand, the Professor adjusted his sweater vest and fixed his sleeves so that his forearms were exposed.

“Thank you, Dark.” He started. “Today, while I was away dealing a student, Annabelle had made an acquaintance with a new student.” Dark and Anti had immediately perked up at the first statement, glancing each other with looks of astonishment. “I have gone through the high school system as Annabelle’s teacher, from her Grade 9 year to her current math class. It has been 4 years since she has made a connection with a student in any grade. She had seemed to connect with the girl well, however, she was unable to come home to hang out with her as she needed to be home, for whatever reason that I am unaware of. When she had left the class, Annabelle said she didn’t feel well and asked for a ride home. I agreed after saying that she should rest for a bit.”

While I took a break from my work, I walked over to see Annabelle curled up. I kissed her on the forehead, and I had gotten a fuzzy head. I began to get concerning whys and how’s flooding through my mind at frightening paces, as well as a few thoughts of suicide. It shocked me how vivid the questions became, like ‘Why is she being nice to me’ ‘How has she not heard the rumours’ and ‘Would she care’ being the repetitive ones. Not only this, but I saw multiple memories of her being bullied, from name-calling to physical attacks.” He paused, looking around the room to see if anybody wanted him to stop. Dark squeezed Anti’s hand tightly, trying to keep it together while the two hosts were here. Jack and Mark had reached under the table as best as they could, holding each other's hand as they heard the horrible news. When nobody protested the story, Professor Iplier continued.

“Additionally, I have seen Annabelle go through strange periods, where she withdrawals from her body, almost like she becomes a living robot. She doesn’t respond with any expression and often stared off into space like she’s lost in her own thoughts and dreams. I have no doubt in my mind that she has some form of depression, however, I am beginning to wonder if there is something more. That is all I have” He looked at Dark, waiting for permission to end the meeting.

Dark stood up, releasing his hold on Anti. “That is all. We do have stew if you would like to stay. Thank you for coming.” Slowly, all the egos began to leave the room, except for Wilford, Mark, Jack, Anti and Dark. “We need to tread carefully now,” Dark spoke quietly, blue and red outlines slowly coming out. “If we make one wrong move, everything could come apart.”

“As if that didn’t already happen,” Jack replied. “Her mentality is so fragile. I just hope that her new friend will help her.”

“Same here Jackaboy. I hoped that being surrounded by my team would help her, but if this it is going on at school…” Mark said, concern laced in his voice.

“Then there is nothing we can do but help Francis out with supporting her,” Wilford replied, jaw loose and pink mustache moving constantly. 

The silence became uncomfortable again, as each man tried to figure out what had to be done. 

“It’s getting late. We should go join the others.” Anti spoke quietly. “Wilford, I’ll make you a container to go, since Annabelle is going to be down soon.”

Everybody slowly walked out of the room, the conversation weighing heavy on their minds. Mark and Jack found comfort in interlacing their fingers together while heading to the dining room. Wilford held his arms close to his body while walking towards the front door. Anti gave Dark a quick kiss on his cheek, before going to the kitchen to make a meal to go for Wilford. Dark stayed in the hall, mumbling to himself.

“Mark. Sean. None of us know what we are doing. If you can hear me, please. Help us out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tension is rising... What's going to happen next?
> 
> As always, Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Please tell me, how am I doing?


	9. Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 5th. The day that Mark and Sean Fischbach were murdered. 
> 
> The day that Septiplier died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the backstory!! This was the entire catalyst to Annabelle's heartbreak.

“Ok honey, we need to go now to Uncle Wilford’s meeting,” Mark said while throwing on his coat. Jack stood beside him, hand ready and open for Mark to grab. A bright light filled the foyer, two people becoming one. Their green and red dyed hair flopped on top of his head, light brown eyes looking at the little girl. Annabelle stood in the entrance way, blue stone held firm in her grip, as she looked at her parent with sapphire eyes filled with love and fear. “Alright sweetheart, be good for Uncle Chase ok?”

“When are you coming back, daddy?” She asked quietly, stepping forward to hug her father’s middle. “Please tell me you’re coming back.”

He chuckled, as he accepted the hug. “Of course, sweetheart. Why would you ask such a silly thing?” He knelt to face her, grabbing her face with his hands.

“Uncle Host said that something bad would happen to you and that it would affect me greatly.” She whispered into his ear, breaking the hold he hands on her, choosing to hide her face into his neck. His breath hitched in his throat, thinking of what would happen to the parents.

“Honey, even if something happened to us, we will always find our way back to you.” Rubbing circles on her back, he kissed her forehead. “No matter what.”

“Ok.” She said quietly, backing away from him. “Tell Uncle Will and Uncle Damien I said hi.”

He laughed as he kissed her forehead. “I will. We love you, Annabelle. You know that?” She smiled as she nodded up and down excitedly. “Never forget it, sweetheart.” Standing up and rubbing her hair, he opened the door and began to walk to Iplier Manor, which was only a block away.

*{~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~}*

“Alright, alright, okay!” Wilford exclaimed. “God.” Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. The room fell as he looked over at the man sitting in the corner. “Now what do you think Septiplier?”

Jokingly, he began to say, “Kill me, Kill me!” Hands up in the air, he shook them a little bit for dramatic effect. 

“Alright. Whatever you say, little scamp!” He laughed as he cocked his gun. He aimed the barrel at his forehead, safety off and trigger ready.

Septiplier felt his eyes grow wide in fear. “W-Wilford, that was a joke. Don’t actually kill me.” He pulled his hands closer to his face, still trying to reason with the pink mustache man. “I-I still need to get home to my daughter. I promised I would get home to her.” He saw the joy in Wilford's eyes, as his finger wrapped around the trigger. “WILFORD NO!”

A gunshot rang throughout the boardroom, as Wilford began to laugh. Dark shot up from his seat and ran to the front, smacking the gun from his hand. “What the hell Wilford?!” The ringing increased at an ear-shattering pitch. The blue and red outlines began to increase, as he faced the dead body. “What the fuck was you thinking?!”  
“I don’t know, he said to kill him.”

“As a joke Will, a fucking joke!” The monotone man yelled as he knelt beside the body. Light brown eyes wide open, the life that had filled them spilled through the tears currently leaking onto his face. His red and green hair was plastered to his forehead where blood began to trail down from the gunshot wound, as it ran down his nose barely missing his open mouth. There was no pulse, no breathing, no signs of life. His hands were open still, palms facing up, as the two gold wedding rings still adorned his left hand.

Dark’s breath began to shorten. “Oh god. Annabelle…” The room remained silent, as Dark moved the fusion of the two men into his arms. “What are we going to tell her?”

*{~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~}*  
“Two years Damien. Two years and you STILL haven’t told her.” Wilford exclaimed, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“Easy for you to say that. Anti and I have been trying to keep her sane. She’s been asking when they would come back, and neither of us could tell her.” He said, pacing back and forth, the gold rings shifting in his hands. The remains of a perfect marriage, left in his grey hands as he began to shake. “Why do you care about this anyways? You did kill them on purpose.”

“Don’t start with it, dude.”

“Oh, why not?” He asked the volume of his voice increased as he faced the killer. “Did you not realize the consequences of your actions when you grabbed the gun?”

“Dark.”

“Did you just realize, that after two years, when Anti and I have adopted her to try and keep her life stable that you may have fucked her over?”

“Please, don’t.”

“Don’t what William? Don’t say the truth? That you killed two innocent men because you couldn’t fucking understand what they said?!”

“I didn’t mean to!” Wilford screamed, tears slowly filling his eyes.

“YOU FUCKING KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT HER!” Dark matched his volume, the ringing in the room becoming an unbearable screech against Wilford’s ears.

“Fuck the stupid child. She shouldn’t even be alive.” He mumbled as the tears began to leak down his face.  
Dark stood still, eyes wide as his arms fell limply at his side. “You really never cared, did you?”

Unbeknownst to them, Annabelle had heard everything.

The tween stood in the kitchen, her dirty brown hair covering part of her face. “P-papa, Uncle Will, why are you yelling?” She asked, tears threatening to spill over. She had a sleeve covering her mouth, scared from the yelling that she had heard.

“Annabelle don’t- “

“They’re dead Annabelle,” Wilford said, cutting Dark off. “Dead by my hand.” His back was turned to the girl, he crossed his arms, letting his head fall.

“N-no, that’s not true. Papa and Daddy are coming back!”

“No, Ann, they aren’t. Septiplier is dead.”

“They will find their way, they promised me!” The tears began to fall, as her voice cracked from the situation.

“They aren’t coming back, Annabelle! They were killed by me! Shot in the head by my gun! While they were in a meeting with us!” Wilford yelled as he turned to face the girl, face covered in anger. 

“Wilford enough!” Dark yelled as the ringing died down. Annabelle was sobbing, the realization that they weren’t coming back, stabbed her hard in the heart, and the yelling hurt her even more. Dark moved over to his daughter, kneeling beside her, and wrapping her up in a tight hug, letting her hid in his chest.

Death was written across his face, as he held Annabelle close to his heart. “Leave.” He growled lowly, his glare set on his face. The pink mustache man took the hint, and walked out the door, leaving the demon and the girl kneeling in his kitchen.

“I-is it true Papa? Are they not coming back?” She asked quietly, voice muffled by the soft fabric.

He opened his palm, looking at the two gold wedding rings. He felt a warm tear run down his cheek, as he turned his head to bury his nose in her soft hair.

“I don’t know Annabelle. I don’t know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> This backstory is based off a certain video, at like the last 5 seconds. It was released last year on May 5th. Write it down in the comments if you found it.


	10. More than a Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had gotten a warning.
> 
> Now, she's getting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Huge trigger warning Y'all! Very, very graphic description of murder up in here.
> 
> I swear, I think something is wrong with me... Like, if you watch Kubz Scout's Yandere simulator when Yan-Chan is beating the living daylights out of kids. Yeah, that's the vibe that's going down in this chapter

“You sure you want to follow through with this dude?” She asked the green haired man, tying her hair back into a neat bun which was held together by a white rose. Grabbing her opal knife, she sheathed it into the hilt sitting on her hilt. Looking in the mirror, he shifted from foot to foot, obviously nervous.

“The kids are living with me now, everything they own is at my house. And if they ask where their mom went, I’m sure the Professor can take away their memories of her.” He rubbed his arm, eyes full of uncertainty. The dark grey t-shirt that had ‘BRO AVERAGE’ written on the front, black tattoo starting to fade.

She turned around to face him, irises green and blue. “I’m not asking for the kids Chase. I’m asking for you. Killing her off, how badly will that affect your mind?” Even though she would like the money, her family will always come first. She knew that he needed every penny he could get with two kids under his roof now, which is why she accepted his request to kill his ex-wife. “You know once I go in, there is no going back.”

He was silent, weighing the options in his mind. Did he really want her to die? The pain she caused him, both verbal and physical were unbearable. And the sexual abuse. He shuddered at the thought, looking into her heterochromatic eyes. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a stack of $10,000 dollars to hand to the girl. “As much as I hate to say it, she deserves to die.”

She chuckled darkly, placing a hand on his. “You will need that Chase.” The blue stone swayed with each movement she made, as she walked to her door. She paused, hand on the knob and decided to add one more thing on before she left. “Ask the Professor to wipe your memory as well. I know it may seem counterproductive, but it will help with coping.” With that, she left the room, the address of the victim memorized. 

“Alrighty Stacy, now you’ll see what happens when you fuck with family.” Allowing her form to become black smoke, she thought of how glorious it would be to hear her screams and see her blood smeared on the walls. Head consumed by the black smoke, she could focus on the pain and havoc she could cause

@{======== ∞∞∞***∞∞∞========}@

She tried to calm her erratic breathing, as the insane killer trekked slowly through her house. It was bad enough that her children were ripped from her loving embrace by that sick fuck, but now there was a serial killer, hungry for her blood. Teeth bared, ready to attack with a baseball bat, she stood beside her bedroom door waiting for her. The light shut off without warning, leaving her in the literal dark, as she began to shake with both fear and anticipation.

“Oh Stacy, where are you?” The killer cried out with a singsong tone. “You’re not going to scare me! I’ve seen so much worse.” The scraping of the knife on the wall became unbearable for Stacy, as she dropped the metal bat to cover her ear. She widened her eyes in horror, as she realized what she just did. Maniacal laughter came from the hallway, as the scratching increased to an unbearable amount. 

The door was opened gently, as the green glow from her eye lit the room up. “Peek-a-boo!” The girl said excitedly, as she lunged towards Stacy. “There’s no escape!” She giggled, pulling the opal knife from her hilt. Stacy struggled and thrashed against her hold screaming for her to let her go, but she gripped with so much force that she could’ve sworn that some of her bones had broken from the force she was using on her wrist. 

“Please! Let me go!” She begged, tears beginning to stream down her face. With a swift movement, a clean cut was made across the struggling woman’s face. She sobbed as the pain came over her in waves. She was made painfully aware of how lewd this position was, of how this girl was pretty much grinding her hips into hers, putting as much pressure as she could on her fragile pelvis.

Pulling the white rose from her hair, she gently brushed the petals against the dripping cut and placed it between her legs. “Oh, I’m so sorry honey. I didn’t mean to hurt you with that cut.” She grabbed the knife, tasting the blood that dripped from the very tip of the multicoloured knife. “But I need to make sure that everybody knows you messed up!”

She reached over and grabbed the metal bat that laid forgotten on the floor. “Now, before I put you to sleep, I have a special message from my paymaster.” Getting up-close to her face, she whispered into her ear. “This is what happens when you fuck around Stacy. You don’t get mercy from the Septiceyes or Ipliers.” Stacy shuddered at her words, wondering why she was in this position. 

Gripping the metal bat tightly in her right hand, she smiled, the glow becoming brighter with each passing second. “Now, close your eyes and count down from ten!” Bringing the bat above her head, Stacey stared at the metal object in shock, unaware of what was about to happen.

She brought the bat down with no mercy she began to count down from ten. “ONE.” She yelled. The first hit made Stacy scream.

“TWO.” There was going to be bruises on the corpse.

“THREE.” Stacy’s screams increased in pitch, as her nose broke from the metal bat.

“FOUR.” Blood was beginning to stream from her forehead, as Stacy sobbed and begged for the girl to stop.

“FIVE.” The girl began to pull back to get more power with each swing. With no strength left in her body, she tried to focus on not passing out. 

“SIX.” The blood had now stained the silver bat, the eerie green glow from her illuminated it.

“SEVEN.” Stacy’s breath had stopped, her heart still pumping blood, yet her skull began to crack under the pressure.

“EIGHT.” An indent had been made on her face, forehead broke in as the blood began to spray everywhere from the bat.

“NINE.” The girl began to laugh manically, as she watched the lifeless eyes of her victim.

Winding up as much as she could while kneeling on her body, she brought the bat down with as much force as she could, cracking Stacy’s head wide open. “TEN!” 

Blood was splattered all over the walls and flood, the corpse of Stacy Brody battered and broken. Taking the dead body’s hands, she wrapped the fingers around the bat to cover up her fingerprints. She moved the rose up to Stacy’s heart, giggling uncontrollably. “Ready or not, now your dead!” She twirled around the room, slowly calming down with each turn. “The Rose de Sang struck again!”

@{======== ∞∞∞***∞∞∞========}@

“Deed’s done.” She said, as she walked into Chase’s house, look quite presentable despite the act she just committed.

“Really?” Chase asked, eyes wide with disbelief. “You actually did it?”

“Of course, I did. I made it look more like a gruesome murder than a suicide mind you, but I did.” She walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I’ll do anything for you. Cause after all you’re my family, and family watches each other’s backs.”

Chase wrapped her up in a hug. “Thank you. I have your payment on the counter.”

She shook her head as she accepted the hug. “Keep it, Chase. It was the least I could do for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How badly did I scar you?
> 
> As always, Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	11. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daydreams turn into painful memories and 'what ifs?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF! ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN *SOB SOB*
> 
> Possible trigger warning, but idk if anything counts towards triggers??? Cause, I know for sure this was hard for me to write, simply for the fact that I based this entire chapter on what I go through sometimes. It was rough, so I just want to make sure that you had the heads up

The cold morning on Tuesday in LA was a nice break from the overwhelming heat waves that had been attacking the city. The two YouTubers where chilling in the kitchen, cups of coffee in hand as they chatted about how everything was going on the platform and how the latest meme was slowly taking over the web. Although they both had their original hair colours back, they often joked about how nice the look was on the both. The sunlight felt warm on their skin as they sipped and laughed.

A crash came from upstairs, as Jack and Mark fell silent. Although muffled, they could clearly hear the swears. “Fucking god damn pieces of shitty ass!” Crash after crash, the wreak of Annabelle finally fell down the stairs with a thud, backpack on her back and binder in hand. “I need to clean my room again.”

“Damn straight you do. You got to stop trying to jam your doorway with shit” Mark replied, putting his mug down. He turned to face the teen, as she pushed herself up off the floor. “You got everything girl?”

“Yep. I’m ready for another day in hell.” She replied sarcastically, walking over to the kitchen with the two men. Swiping the cup that sat on the counter, she sipped at the black liquid scrunching her nose up at the immediate bitterness that encountered her tongue. “How can you drink this?”

“Bean juice from the gods!” Jack yelled as he held his cup above his head. Chugging the rest of the bitter coffee, he walked over to Annabelle. “What’s the plan of attack for you today missy?”

She flinched at the pet name, but she pushed forward from the worry. “I mean, I’m just going to school. I just hope nobody will kill me.” She said with as much confidence as she could muster up. She smiled, as she grabbed the blue stone that hung around her neck. “I’ll be home later to tell you all about it.”

She turned around to open the door, cold slapping her in the face. She shivered. “Ugh, I hate the cold.” She rubbed her arm with her free hand, as she stepped out of the house. Phone in her pocket, with the earphones, plugged in, she began to walk down to her school that she called hell.

Taking the earphones out of her pocket, she put them in her ears and played Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing. Letting the music wipe her mind clean for the onslaught of evil that was yet to come, she began to let her feet match the beat, pace quickening as she began to mouth the words. Images and daydreams danced through the head, as she began to smile at the prospects.

Making her grade twelve class pay for everything they did to her.

Killing Wilford, letting him bleed out and suffer.

Seeing her parents again…

An image of the happy family flashed through her mind, followed by the disgusting image, so vivid and descriptive, it made her ask herself if she was there to witness their death.

Gunshot in the head, red and green hair mingled with the deep red that was so rich that it could be alive. The deep red ran down their slightly tanned head, alongside the clear tears of a broken promise. Mouth open, eyes dead, body vacant of life. Two rings from a marriage were on the body of a carcass, of somebody that she once knew and love.

Images that weren’t haunting to anybody began to weigh her down. Jack and Mark laughing in the kitchen together, Dark and Anti becoming a happy couple from a rocky beginning, the egos finding stable friendships with each other. Her chest began to hurt as the images ran through her head, as she began to feel hollow like she had been scooped out. The realization ran into her like a train with no intentions of slowing down.

She was so alone.

Her mind felt both overloaded yet surprisingly empty. Her body became hypersensitive to the bitter wind, as it felt like tiny whips scratched her face and the ground underneath her began to push up like it didn’t want her on the ground. She felt the emotions of happiness, fear, hurt, anger and joy escape her body, feeling like a husk left to die.

The ringing of a bell snapped her out of her daze, as she saw the school doors open. Picking up her pace, she ran into the doors, ignoring the glares and looks that everybody sent her way, as she got into her first class, English 30-1, taking her next to the teacher’s desk.

She knew that today wasn’t going to be good. Something in her gut just seemed off, and she knew that she would have to lie to everybody today.

Little did she know, a boy sat in the back of her class, outside of her field of vision, eyeing her like she was something to be used.

No, today wasn’t going to be a good day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I did not dream of those things. I still have a loving family and good friends. However, I did have a lot of shit happen to me a few years ago so this kinda gives a perspective of what I go through.
> 
> As always, Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	12. A Little Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She makes a trade
> 
> A trade she never wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Due to the nature of this chapter, there will be a summary at the end in the notes. Please read the trigger warning to see if you need to skip to the end.
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!! TRIGGER WARNING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> RAPE (Although not described) IS PRESENT THROUGH THE CHAPTER, AS A MAIN FOCAL POINT AS WELL AS AFTERTHOUGHT REFLECTING ON THE RAPE  
> ADDITIONALLY, THERE WILL BE SELF HARM
> 
> PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE
> 
> PROCEED  
> AT  
> YOUR  
> OWN  
> RISK

Amelia was out of town for today, which made her feel so alone. However, that did not mean that Annabelle wasn’t off the edge. Amelia had sent her a text from the Philippians, as she was had left a week earlier for spring break. She had told her about a boy who was staring at her like a stalker, constantly eyeing her and making inappropriate comments on her body. Annabelle had assured her that she would deal with it and that he wouldn’t bother her after the break.

She was sitting in the back of the math class when he came up. Tan skin that was kissed by a sun goddess, and brown eyes that could be black. His hair was black, and it was simply untameable, like tiny stiff straws. Although on the outside he looked calm and ready, his insides were fluttering madly, the thought her dyed hair threaded in between his fingers, and her blue eyes on him made his body jump. And when she looked over at him, he took a deep breath to calm down.

“Um, can I help you?” Annabelle asked, an eyebrow raised. She felt her gut writhe inside her as everything about this guy raised red flags, however, she pushed it aside to be polite.

“Ah, yes. Has anybody told you that you look like a goddess today?” He asked. He voice was sickly sweet, and it made her skin prickle with pins and needles. Annabelle scoffed at the sad attempt to woo her. He chuckled nervously, as she stood up to grab her math textbook. “I-I jest of course.”

“Really?” She asked, sarcasm dripping from her words like venom. She turned around to open the book, voice still loud enough for the boy to hear. “Cause clearly, your body is saying something different.” Clearly unimpressed, she slammed the textbook down on the table, watching as he tried to cover up the obvious boner he was sporting. Left eye beginning to hurt, she started to walk up to him, only inches away from his face. “Look, your cute and all, but I don’t take kindly to ANY advances. So, please do me a favour and fuck off.” She turned around to walk away, wanting to get her homework done for the day.

He grabbed her wrist, not taking the hint that she didn’t want him near her. “Ah, but Ma Chère, you must know that there are people who talk badly about you. I could provide you with protection.” He smiled sweetly, leaning in close to her ear. “I could give you _everything._ ” He felt her tug on her wrist but only tighten his grip, so much that it began to hurt and make bruises. Dragging her out of the class, he began to lead her to the bathroom.

She froze, as she began to run through her responses to him. “Are you the creep stalking my friend?”

He smiled, pulling her closer to his chest. He gently pushed some of her bangs behind her eye. “Ah, the beautiful Amelia. Yes, I was admiring her from afar- “

“That certainly not what she told me. She told me you were straight up violating her privacy!”

He quickly kissed her on the lips, shutting her up. Her face scrunched up in disgust. “No, I’m afraid your friend is wrong. It is not a violation,” He whispered in her ear, making her shudder hard “if you don’t go close to them.”

He kissed her again, ignoring her clear protests and struggles against the advancement. He was amused by her antics, grabbing her wrist to drag her away. The words caught in her throat as she was dragged to the washroom. She tried to scream, call out for help, anything to let somebody know that she was in pain.

But nobody heard her.

An overwhelming heat rushed from the door to the boy's change room, as the stench of old gym clothes assaulted her nose. Thrown on the ground of the boy's change room, she back away as quickly as she could until her back hit a wall. He kept walking forward towards her, lust seeping from his figure. Towering over her cowering figure, he lifted his shirt to reveal a bulge in his jeans. “Look what happens when you lead guys on. Now little slut, you're going to deal with it.”

Pushing herself up off the ground, knees shaking and chest rising and falling rapidly, she looked him dead in the eyes, and with as much confidence she could muster, she said “No.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said no. I already told you to fuck off.” She blocked the slap that he was trying to give her, but she was unprepared for the hand that gripped her throat and lifted her up off the floor. She gasped, kicking in the air to try and hit the boy who somehow had her suspended above the ground on the wall. He gripped her throat tighter, cutting off her air supply.

“I’m sorry, but did you say something?” He asked as he began to unbuckle his pants, revealing a tent with a little wet spot on the front. Despite all her struggling for oxygen, he waited, tightening his grip on her windpipes. Tears in her eyes and on the brink of going unconscious, she stopped resisting. He smiled as he removed his hand and let her drop to the floor. “That’s what I thought. Now, start working on it whore!”

“If I do, you promise me something.”

“Maybe, it depends on the request.” He said, letting his jeans fall to the floor. “I might be satisfied to let it happen. Or, you might have to do more.” His tone dripped with lust, as she sat helplessly on the floor. She was too weak to run or fight back, and if she wanted the request done, she had to do his will.

“If I satisfy you, leave Amelia alone. No violating her from afar, no sexual comments. It stays between me and you.”

He hummed as he thought of the request. “Perhaps, but it will be more than a blowjob, bitch.”

Annabelle’s eyes went wide, as she realized what he wanted. He wanted something that she could NEVER get back. Dignity could be regained as so could pride.

He wanted her virginity.

She croaked out another protest, but it was drowned out by a slap delivered on her ass. Tears began to spill over, as he yanked on her hair, forcing her to face him and submit to his will. “Well? What do you say? You want me to leave her alone?”

She nodded. She didn’t want it, she really didn’t. But it was the price she had to pay.

Her virginity for Amelia’s protection.

@{======== ∞∞∞***∞∞∞========}@

She gingerly touched her neck, the handprint bruised a deep purple, as she winced at the burn that just touching had caused. He stopped her flow of air when he decided to do it, not allowing her to move until all the evidence was gone, only letting her breath even couple of moments. It made her insides twist and turn as the thought of what happened, making her sick to her stomach as the words ran through her head. And even then, it wasn’t enough for her to forget how rough he was, ripping her dignity away from her like it was her favourite sweater, effortless and easy.

_“You really are a little whore, aren’t you?”_

No, she had to do it to survive, she had to do it for Amelia. But did her long sleeve dress really lead him on? Did the thought of her long hair used as a makeshift hanger turn guys on? She shuddered, grabbing the long hair. Everybody envied her for the beautiful locks, but were they that beautiful? She wrapped them around her throat, hiding some of the bruise, at least as much as she could. She reached up to her eye and took out the contact, the emerald iris standing out in her face, a face that had been twisted with pain.

Slowly, she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her stuff. The professor wasn’t even here today, and a sub had taken his place. The school empty, she trudged home in the warm LA sun, walking back to in the void

@{======== ∞∞∞***∞∞∞========}@

Her room in Iplier manor was tidy like nobody lived here. Dropping her stuff at the door, she walked over to the corner of the room, letting her body flop down.

_Nothing more than a little whore._

She began to tug on her hair, not hard enough to rip the strands out, but enough to bring tears to her eyes. The thoughts of being a whore consumed her mind, alongside the thought of how her Papa and Daddy would respond to their little girl drinking a man’s orgasm, to trading her purity for another’s protection.

She tugged harder, small strands of hair beginning to collect in the palm of her hand. Why her of all people? Was she a whore? Did she choose to do it? Was it her fault?

Three knocks on the door and her hands fell to her lap. Standing up, she quickly wrapped her hair back around her throat. “C-come in.” She stuttered out.

Bing opened the door, a blank expression on his face. “Hey. The Host is being weird, and he was talking fast about you. We were wondering if you’d like to come downstairs.”

_Slut_

She nodded, as she grabbed a buff from her desk. “Yeah for sure. I’ll be down in a minute.” Bing turned around, unaware of the blossoming bruise, as Annabelle slid the buff of her neck. Taking a deep breath in, she stepped outside of her door and moved down the hall

_Little whore._

Walking down the stairs she plastered a smile on her face, as she walked over to the couch, Dark and Anti already occupying it. She flopped down onto the couch, her legs draped across Anti legs and her torso rest against Dark. He held her close to his chest, as she turned to listen to his heartbeat. Anti was rubbing circles into her calf, too focused on the movie to notice her turmoil.

“You ok Annabelle? The Host said some pretty disturbing things while you were at school.”

“Can we talk later Pa- I mean Father? I just want to rest.”

His heart shattered at the change of name, but never the less, he kissed her forehead, letting her rest. “Of course, Annabelle. Whenever you're ready.”

She let her eyes closed, focusing on his heartbeat, willing the disturbing images he had ingrained in her brain away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick summary:  
> Amelia is out of the US for spring break in the Phillipeans. She had told Annabelle that there was somebody who had been 'stalking' her, by watching her to the point of discomfort and making inappropriate comments about her body. Annabelle promises to take care of the problem before break ended.
> 
> A handsome young man, whose name is not given, complements Annabelle about her looks saying that she looks like a goddess. She is not impressed by the attempt to woo her and simply tells him to fuck off. He doesn't take this answer and tries even harder, violating her personal space.  
> Clearly uncomfortable, Annabelle tries to get away, until she askes if he was the one 'stalking' Amelia, to which he confirms and says that he was not violating her in any way.
> 
> He begins to get handsy and kissy with Annabelle, and when she tries to get away, she is dragged to the boy's changeroom. She tries to make a stand against him by saying no, but she is chocked and given the option of giving him a blowjob or suffocating.
> 
> She stops resisting and she is given air. She remembers what she promised Amelia, and gives a compromise to the boy. She would do something more, in exchange for Amelia's protection/ dignity, by saying that he would not 'stalk' her anymore. However, after he contemplates this, Annabelle realizes that she left a loophole. He could take her virginity, and say that it was justified because she asked for it but in an indirect way.
> 
> Afterward, Annabelle is looking at herself and begins to question why guys were turned on by her looks. Attempting to cover up the bruise blooming on her neck, she begins to walk home silently.
> 
> At home, she begins to harm herself, pulling on her hair to the point of tears. Bing comings in and asks if she would like to come hang out with the others in the living room. She accepts and grabs a buff to hide the bruise. She sits with Dark and Anti, leaning into Dark for comfort.
> 
> When Dark askes if she ok, she avoids the question by asking to rest. However, instead of calling him Papa, she changes the way she addresses him to Father, breaking Dark's heart a little. She falls asleep against his chest trying to forget the events of the day  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> OOF WHO WAS READY FOR THAT???
> 
> If you read the entire thing, please tell me your ok, and how well I did.
> 
> Also, before anybody asks, no this never happened to me. However, I was in a lot of abusive friendships. After I had cut them off, I began to wonder if this would have ever have happened to me if I let them stick around. It kinda festered and it never left, so that's where the inspiration for this chapter came from.
> 
> As always, Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	13. Tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's training to get better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Training scene?! Say what?!
> 
> Also DANTI ANGST/FLUFF?!  
> Plus we get a little bit of a backstory with the professor and Annabelle!

The dust settled around the field, as she flipped her out of her face. The green haired glitch stood in front of her, silver knife in hand. He wasn’t flipping out, which was unusual for him whenever he trained with her. Instead, he stood still, analyzing every posture and movement she made.

She gripped the handle of her opal knife tightly, as she rushed forward to hit Anti. Swiftly dodging the attack, he grabbed her arm and swung her to the ground, only to be pulled along. Tangled limbs and knives sharp enough to break the very arteries and veins that laid dormant under their skin. A knife hit the ground with a puff of smoke, as Anti ran a hand through his dark green hair. “That’s enough for now.” He stated quietly, letting Annabelle know that she could drop her knife, as he was unarmed.

Following suit, she let the beautiful knife fall out of her hand. “Thanks for that Dad. It’s always fun to train with you.” Her hair now slightly curly due to the sweat from her scalp, the dust stuck to the strands like a moth to a flame.

“Anytime kiddo. I knew you’ve been having some tough times at school, and I figured it might be good for you.” After carefully untangling himself from the limbs his daughter had strewn about, he sat up looking at the teen. “I know that your father was pretty tense after you came home yesterday. Something you want to talk about?”

She sat up on the hard ground, thinking of so many questions. “Before I tell you, can I ask why the Professor is a family friend?” She said quietly, looking over at her dad with heterochromatic eyes. She didn’t bother putting the contact in when they went to train since she knew he could keep her secret.

He bit his lip, looking at the ground. “Francis is a bit of an oddball, which is quite ironic in this ego family. None of us knows what religion he’s a part of, but Septiplier did. A few months before you were born, the two of them went to the Professor, and asked him to be your godparent, or guardian angel, or some shit like that.” He said, waving a hand as he struggled to find the word. “When the Professor was stationed in LA at your high school, partly because they needed more teachers regardless of their degree, we asked him to make sure you're doing ok. And four years later, your still alive.”

She scoffed at the statement. “Barely.”

Anti turned to face the girl, glimpsing at the emerald and sapphire eyed girl. He couldn’t shake the feeling that she had somehow grown older, wiser in her ways of life. The lines of stress and worry had embedded themselves into her soft skin. She shouldn’t look like him, not at the age of seventeen. The silence fell like the dust, settling between the two killers whose knives were of less interest now. Slowly, Anti let his hand creep into Annabelle, giving her the support that she felt was not there. "You ok Annabelle?" He whispered.

“I was assaulted, Dad…” She whispered, turning her hand over so that she could grasp at his hand. “I-I told him no, that I wasn’t interested. But he didn’t like that for an answer.” It wasn’t the full story. No, she was raped, but she couldn’t bear to bring that up. 

Intertwining their fingers, she squeezed his hand. “A-and when I tried to fight back he…” The words fled into the breeze, as Annabelle turned her head away from her dad. “I was so weak…” Curling in on herself, she slipped her hand away. “I couldn’t fight back…”

Anti sat there, staring at his daughter’s back. She was putting up her walls again, trying to keep him out. Although it was quiet again, he couldn’t mistake the shakes from her shoulders as laughter. Not with her this vulnerable. “Hey, it wasn’t your fault.” He murmured quietly in her ear, rubbing circles on her back.

“Then who’s fault was it dad?” She asked voice cracking at her shame. She turned to face him, revealing a Septiceye that had replaced her emerald eye. Hot tears threatened to spill over her eyelids, as she pulled the hair out of her face with more force than what was needed. “He said I led him on, but you saw what I had on! Nothing revealing, modest and comfy! So, who’s fault is it if I led him on, Dad?!” She asked, putting more emphasis on each question. The pain on her scalp felt nice, but it only lasted for so long.

‘Whose fault is it if I gave up my purity to protect someone?’ She added on silently in her mind.

Anti began to untangle her fingers from her undyed roots, slowly threading them through the dyed parts of her hair. Gently pulling her closer, his whispered into her dirty hair. “You didn’t lead him on honey. He’s just a twisted fuck.”

She relented, and fell into her dad’s chest, breathing into his shirt. “How should I have known that?”

“You couldn’t have. But know you know.”

“You going to kill him?” She whispered quietly, as she readjusted her position, choosing to let her chin fall on his shoulder.

He tightened his grip on her shirt, as stared out into the vast expanse of empty land. His eyes flicked from straight black to his Septiceye. “Yes.” He growled.

“Then let me help.” She added, pushing away from Anti. “But we have to wait. It’s still too fresh in his mind.” Standing up, she grabbed her opal knife and Anti’s knife. Her dyed hair blew in the wind as she spun on her heel. “Let’s keep training. We need as much practice as possible against him.”

Nodding, he kneeled grabbing his knife and pushing himself up off the ground. Cracking his neck, he let his voice split into two. “Alrighty, come at me then! Let’s see if you have what it takes to kill me!”

Annabelle smiled, as she took a running start towards her dad. This was a good way for her to let out her anger, and she had to give thanks to her dad for helping her.

@{======== ∞∞∞***∞∞∞========}@

“GOD DAMN IT!” Dark yelled as he slammed the table. The pitch of the air became so unbearable, that even Anti covered his ears to protect his eardrums. The blue and Red outline became more prominent making him look like he had doubles. The two spirits that resided within Dark were clearly restless, which was never a good sign. He felt himself start to shake, as he huffed in frustration.

“That is Mahogany!” Anti said as he pulled Dark away from the table. “We didn’t have a choice! It just happened.” Anti was barely able to keep it together, body glitching every so often. His eyes were black aside from the neon green rings that sat in the centre. “Dark, let it go for now."

“Like hell, I won’t!” Dark yelled as he began to run his hands through his hair with fretful movements, pacing back and forth in the dining room. “I’ll murder him, I swear. Blood and entrails on the walls, with the words ‘NO’ written in his blood.” He said calmly, letting his hand fall to his sides, as he balled his hands into fists. “And I’ll make him scream for mercy.”

“Dark, we can’t. Not right now.” 

“Why the fuck not? He needs to pay.”

“I know.” He said, walking up to the monotone man, wrapping his arms around his chest so that he was standing flush to his back. He placed his chin on his shoulder, keeping him stuck with kisses on his neck. “All of us would kill him in cold blood. But Annabelle wants to wait a few months to hit him hard.”

“What good would that do?” Dark mumbled.

“He’ll forget, and it will give Annabelle a lot of relief to kill him without him remembering his crimes,” Anti whispered, staring at the wall like it would come to life. “The way that she described it. It made it sound like he never knew her, so if we strike in a few months-”

“He’ll die regretting it,” Dark growled, a twisted humour laced his voice. “But how long is a few months?”

Anti sighed, as he turned Dark around, pecking his nose with a little kiss. “At least 2 months. If Annabelle wants to make it quicker, she’ll let me know. But for now, there’s nothing we can do about the guy.”

The red and blue outlines slowly faded away as Dark locked eyes with Anti. He ran his hands up and down Anti’s sides, letting his hands rest on his hips to bring him closer. “Why is it that you're so rational sometimes?” Dark mumbled into his ear, earning a giggle from the small of the two.

“I don’t know. I just am sometimes, which is the best part of me.”

The two alter egos stood silently in the kitchen, savouring the warmth of their intimate moment. It would be one of their last peaceful moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as of this upload, I will be going on a hiatus. I need to focus on my school work, and (as I was told) writing is getting in the way of succeeding. Do not worry though! I am not giving up on this work or the series, it's just that I need to focus in on my education.
> 
> So, any predictions on what's going to happen next? Please do tell me why you think so. Also, anybody catch the reference I threw in?
> 
> As always, Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	14. Her Alibis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia has returned and she takes Annabelle to meet her family in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Guess who FINALLY back from hiatus? That's right folks, I'm now less stressed about school so the uploads will resume once again! 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this fluff, cause it's been killing me a bit. ;-;

“Wait, hold up, I missed what?!” Amelia yelled as she walked around the empty classroom, which was only occupied by Annabelle and the Professor. Spring break had ended, and Amelia was back from the Philippians. She felt well rested, however, her siblings couldn’t come as they needed to stay at the hospital. 

“A lot.” The professor replied as he handed the assignment and notes from the classes before spring break to the seventeen-year-old. Standing up to erase some of the equations on the board, he looked over at the two teens leaning on the table. “Don’t worry though, all the notes are online in Classroom. Plus, I’m sure Annabelle will explain the lesson from yesterday. I tend to be a bit, how do you as, fast-paced in my teaching.” 

“Face paced is a bit of an understatement there, Professor. I can barely keep up, and I write my notes quickly and with little error.” Watching him clean the boards was somewhat mesmerizing to Annabelle, as she pondered why the eraser could sweep the remained of the marker away, and she wondered if it could sweep any else away. “I swear, I think the reason so many kids are confused is that you’re somehow taking away their ability to learn.” She chuckled, as she began to pack up her notes.

The professor stiffened slightly at the remark, laughing off the fact to try and keep it under cover. He needed to eat somehow, and none of his students aside from Annabelle or Amelia care about the class, so he used their class time as his lunchbreak. “Ha-ha, funny joke. It’s just that they don’t put the effort in to trying to learn. Half the time, they are on their phones.” Taking a deep breath, he put the eraser down on the little metal sill, and walked back to his desk, fixing his sleeves so that his forearms were more exposed. “You two should get going. It’s getting late, and I have some marking I need to do.”

Throwing her backpack on her shoulders, she grabbed her binder and followed Amelia out of the classroom. “See you tomorrow Professor!” The two girls said as they walked out.

“Soo, can I come over to your place?” Annabelle asked, leaning in to bump shoulders with the slightly shorter girl. “My parents don’t really care when I get home, so long as I text them.”

“Well, I’m heading down to the hospital for the night.” Amelia replied, shyly rubbing the back of her neck. “My siblings are still really sick, and I take care of them whenever my parents aren’t there.”

“Hey, I don’t mind! I’d love to meet your family.”

Amelia was quiet for a moment before she nodded her head. “Alright, let’s go then!”

@{======== ∞∞∞***∞∞∞========}@  
The ungodly white hallways were illuminated by a nice warmth, as the two girls walked quietly to the Ingrids' room. Two people, one a short Philippian woman and the other a tall Dutch man, were fighting across the hall. She could see Amelia immediately shrink, as she stepped into the room, letting Annabelle in and closing the door.

With a heavy sigh, Amelia let her bag and binder drop to the floor, as she flopped into a nearby chair with a table beside it. Following suit, but in a more graceful way, Annabelle joined her in the other chair. “Those two fighting out there your parents?”

“Yep.”

“They always do that?”

“Oh yeah, and they use me as a punching bag. Mostly my mom though.”

Annabelle’s eyes widened. She couldn’t have imagined that happening to her. “Goddamn dude.”

Amelia rubbed the back of her neck again. “At least they didn’t wake them up. They need to rest.” Changing gears, Amelia looked over at Annabelle, staring at the bruise on her neck. “Did somebody get kinky last night?” She asked in a joking tone, noticing how she reached up to touch the bruise but never did. She was silent as Annabelle shook her head, unable to find the words. “Oh god. Did you get…”

She nodded, finally touching the bruise with the utmost care. She sighed as she leaned back, as she picked up her phone to text her parents, letting them know that she wouldn’t be home for quite a while, possibly all night. “The one damn day you weren’t here, and the most exciting thing happened. A random dude fucking hits me up. And even when I said no, he dragged me to the changeroom, and well…” She touched her neck again. “Cut my oxygen supply off while demanding some release. Nobody could hear me, so I knew it was doing what he wanted or dying from the lack of oxygen.”

Silently, Amelia reached a hand out. “I’m so sorry Anna…”

Grabbing her hand, she smiled gently as she squeezed her hand. They were both silent as they let the stories sink in. Although the door opened and the parents grabbed their stuff to leave, they left the two girls alone.

‘At least you’re safe now’ she thought quietly.

The two kids, who were no older than five, began to fuss as their heart monitors began to beep louder. “They’re awake. Can you help me call a nurse? It’s impossible with the cords.” Annabelle nodded as she got out of her chair.

Amelia wasn’t kidding when she said it was impossible. Eventually, they resorted to manually calling the nurse on duty down. She opened the door, took their vitals and eased the sedatives off the IVs. The twins, a boy and girl, slowly opened their eyes, yet fell back to sleep as they were still tired from the amount of sedative drugs that were still in their system. Slowly, the two teens sat on the beds, staring at each other. Smiling, they stared at each other for no reason. The silence was comfortable, as nothing was said until Annabelle had a somewhat stupid idea.

“Amelia, can you keep a secret?”

“Yeah of course, why do you ask?”

“No, I’m serious. Like no one can know about this.”

A pause filled the space in-between them. Nodding slowly, Annabelle spoke softly. “I have really weird eyes. Like, my emotions change the colour of my left eye.”

Amelia simply looked at her. “Well, what colour is it right now?”

Annabelle stood up and walked over to her bag, grabbing the small contacts case that she had in the front of her backpack. Taking her coloured contact out, she placed it back inside the carrying case, as she turned to face Amelia. “I don’t know, you tell me.”

She stared in awe, as the emerald green iris and sapphire blue iris stared back at her. “Dude that’s so fucking cool!” She whispered, watching Annabelle walk back to the bed.

“Really?”

“Hell yeah, dude!”

She genuinely smiled, as the little boy behind her began to tug on her shirt. She looked at Amelia to see that the little girl was doing the same. Slowly, Amelia began to crawl into the bed with the girl, hugging her close to her chest. “Hey Anna, can you do me a favour? Can you cuddle with my baby brother, since the sedatives have worn off?”

“Sure Lia.” Complying with the request, Annabelle began to weave herself into the bed, letting the little boy snuggle into her chest. She looked over at Amelia and saw her smiling back at her. She mouthed a thank you and reached her hand out, while the other was on her baby sister’s head.

Annabelle mimicked the position, reaching over and hooking fingers with Amelia. The steady beeps filled the room, as Annabelle and Amelia’s eyes slid close. The constant rhythm, warmth from the two kids and the fingers that stayed hooked for hours were enough to lull everybody to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Iplier belongs to silverpracticality! Make sure you check her out on her Tumblr; https://silverpracticality.tumblr.com/
> 
> Anybody have any predictions on what's going to happen??


	15. Show me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabelle looks back a special wall she made and begins to regret her decisions. 
> 
> Also, a special appearance made by Septiplier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL WHO REGRETS THEIR LIFE DECISIONS?? I DO AND ANNABELLE CERTAINLY DOES!! :)
> 
> Enjoy the fluffy angst

There was no light in the abandoned room, as the post-it notes began to fall from the board. It had been weeks since she had been here, as the dust bunnies that had been collecting by her desk gathered around the sticky ends on the fallen notes. The fibres were given way to the bright sunbeams, slowly falling apart with each tiny piece of dust.

The door creaked open, as the girl walked in, hair up high in a messy bun. She needed to grab some notes from her desk in LA, so she decided to visit Mark while she was here.

She stared at the disastrous state her room was in, her eyes slowly gravitating towards the hit board. She felt empty as she stared at the state it was in, post-it notes on the floor and some strings falling apart on the tacks. She began to wonder, why she needed to drag her other family members into her revenge? There was no need for it.

The floorboards creaked under her weight as she stopped at her desk. She gasped as she quickly snatched up the family photo, a mixed expression of happiness and sadness fought on her face. It was a picture of her when she was small with another person who had red and green hair. She smiled, clearly remembering what happened that day the photo was taken  
*{~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~}*

“Ok Annabelle, you ready for the trick?” Sean said as Mark lifted her up onto the kitchen table. The eight-year-old swung her legs, as she leaned forwards towards her green haired dad. The red-haired man held his hand out for the Irishman to grab.

“Yeah, show me!” she said excitedly, as she clapped her hands together.

“Ok, close your eyes sweetheart,” Mark said quietly. Annabelle obeyed, covering her eyes with her hands.

A bright light consumed the kitchen, as the green and red-haired man stepped into his true being. Mark and Sean were gone, fused together as Septiplier. Light brown eyes twinkled with excitement as he stared at his daughter. “Ok Annie, you can open your eyes.” He said with a huge smile on his slightly tanned face.

Annabelle whipped her hands away with a big smile, but it was dropped as soon as she realized that her parents were gone. “P-papa? Daddy? Where did you go?” She said quietly, as she pulled her legs onto the table.

“Papa and Daddy are right here Sweetie,” Septiplier said as he raised a hand to his chest. The little girl stared at him with a mixed look of confusion and fear. “No really Annabelle. Papa and Daddy are one person right now, and that’s me!”

“What’s my name then?” She asked skeptically.

“Annabelle Maria Fischbach, don’t try and test us.” He warned as he stuck out a finger. Annabelle smiled as leaned forward towards the man. “There’s that beautiful smile!”

“So, who should I call you?” She mumbled as she put a finger on her chin.

“What?” He asked as Annabelle pushed some of the green and red hair out of his face.

“You are Daddy! I mean, you’re both Papa and Daddy, but you are my big Daddy!” She said excitedly. He chuckled as she hopped off the table to hug the fusion. “I love you, Daddy.” She whispered into his shirt, as Septiplier hugged her back.

“I love you too sweetheart. Hey, can we take a selfie to remember this?” He asked her, pulling out Mark’s cell phone from his back pocket. Annabelle nodded, turning around to face the camera with a big smile. The flash was on, and she began to giggle once it went off.

*{~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~}*  
The tears began to gather in her eyes, as she let her hand settle on the family photo. She could still hear her giggles in her ears, as she raised the photo to her lips to kiss the man. “I miss you, Daddy.” She whispered as she set the photo back down on the desk.

She stared at the board, as her eyebrows furrowed, and a frown set itself into her cheeks. “They don’t need the grief.” She muttered as she strode over to the board, grabbing it by the sides. Being careful enough not to alert Mark, but putting enough force into removing the board, she lifted it up off the pins and set it on the floor, the photos facing the desk. What she found behind her board was something that shocked her.

The wall that had been covered by a board of hate, was now replaced by a wall splattered with love and memories. Little photos, both selfies and professional photos of her ego family, made a border around a mirror. On top of the photos were little trinkets, like tickets to shows and programs, buttons, lanieres and crafts. In the centre of the memories was an oval mirror, decorated with precious gemstones of amethyst, opal and pink tourmaline, along with fake rhinestones.

She stared at the wall, mesmerized by the sheer amount of stuff there was, beloved memories of her family rushing through her head. She remembered Dark taking her to see a musical, Anti taking her knife shopping, Bing and Google showing her how to surf the literal internet. She remembered The Host teaching her how to use Tarot cards, Marvin teaching her magic tricks while Chase did trick shots, the Jims filming her and Jackieboy Man flying around her living room. She remembered playing surgeon with Dr. Schneeplestein and Dr. Iplier, learning ASL with Jameson, playing games with Mark and Jack. She remembered getting crystals with the Professor and helping him with his studies. She remembered planting flowers with her Daddy while her Papa sat underneath the willow tree watching them.

She remembered how happy she was whenever her Uncle Wilford would come over, throwing her up in the air, giving her little flowers, making her feel like a princess on top of the world.

Her reflection stared back at her, as the tears began to roll down her soft cheeks. Every line on her face was cemented, making her look like a thirty-year-old instead of a seventeen-year-old. Lines of regret etched themselves into her forehead, while the lines of pain and bullying took away her smile lines. Traumas and tragedies carved fine lines and holes in her sapphire eyes. Small strands of her dyed green hair were falling into her face, as the dyed red hair became loose in her messy bun. God, why did she feel like she was dying? She was young and healthy, but there was an incredible aching in her chest as a realization hit her.

She just wanted everything to go back to normal.

She didn’t want to have a hatred against Wilford. She didn’t want him to die, but at the same time, she did. She wanted her parents to be alive, back in her room hugging her, whispering to her sweet nothings, reminding her that they loved her.

But they weren’t coming back. Not after a gunshot wound to their head.

She turned away from the mirror, unable to look at the wreck that was staring back at her. The bed was a disaster, sheets thrown after nights of tossing and turning. She grabbed the sheets, pulling them back to remake the destroyed bed. She began to clean the warm room, the memories crushing her chest, reminding her that nothing would be the same.

When she was satisfied with the cleanliness of her room, she turned to face the wall again. Grabbing the little photo from her desk, she set it on top of the mirror, the frame of the picture resting on the frame of the mirror and the wall. She stepped back, staring at the beautiful wall, ashamed that she couldn’t bring back those memories, bring them back to life. Slowly turning to leave, she let the last of her tears fall on the floor. She wouldn’t be back for a while, so she could leave her pain here for now.

She opened the door, quickly glancing back at the room she once loved. She smiled bitterly, as she shut the door to her tomb. Her tomb of the past, where she loved and was loved. Where she had two loving dads and no family murdering uncles.

A past where she could be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna wait here and see how people react to the pain. It sounds a lot like my life, to be honest.
> 
> As always, Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


	16. Mark My Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's got a new contract
> 
> And her rapist is the target this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADS UP Y'ALL. THERE IS A SMUT SCENE (Nobody actually gets screwed here but still.) ANNABELLE DOES MAKE A MOVE SHE HATES BUT IT IS NEEDED IN ORDER FOR THE "PLAN" TO MOVE FORWARD!
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> Enjoy!

The ruffling of paper wasn’t loud enough for her to hear the whispers from nearby. The small group of seniors leaning against the lockers stared at her as she grabbed her math textbook. The laughter sent shivers up her spine, as she noticed that her phone buzzed 3 times. She immediately scooped it up, ignoring the stares from the group. She was unaware that a certain somebody was staring at her ass from the group, black straw-like hair standing up on end as he smiled.

She unlocked her phone, glowing in her dark locker. The text was simple, yet she smiled as she saw the name and photo.

Target: SS. He has caused a lot of pain for people I know and love. Make sure you give him hell.

She looked at the photo, her eyes going wide with realization. “It’s him.” She muttered as she slammed her locker closed, holding her textbook close to her chest as she ran past the group of kids, heading to Professor Iplier’s class. Her phone went off again, but she paid no mind as she opened the classroom door. 

He looked at her with confusion, as she plastered the biggest smile on her face. “Text Father. Get the room ready and tell the other egos. He’s coming home tonight.” The Professor gasped, as he grabbed his phone, shooting off the text. She set her stuff down on the table, pulling her bag up onto the table and began to rummage through it.

“Why are you killing him now?”

She grabbed her phone, opening the chat. “I got a contract. And…” She paused as she looked at the price for his death. “I’m being paid a million for it.”

“No, for real?!” The Professor exclaimed, leaning over to read the texts. “Holy shit, I know the kid.”

“Professor, do me a favour and stop anybody from entering the classroom after school today.” She asked, as she finally pulled out a small vial with an applicator brush. “He needs a bit of "tutoring" after class today, so you need to stand outside for a bit.”

“Whatever you need Annabelle.”

@{======== ∞∞∞***∞∞∞========}@

She kept looking over at him innocently, smiling even whenever they made eye contact. It made him blush and Amelia confused. 

Annabelle’s hair was down, an odd thing for her to do, as she would usually put her hair up around the fifth period of the school day. “Dude, is that guy you keep staring at your boyfriend? Cause your eye is certainly twitching a lot.”

“No, he’s not.” She mumbled, brushing some of her hair out of her face. “But I have a job to do, and I need to seduce the guy. It’s driving me nuts, that’s why my eye is twitching.”

Amelia looked at her worriedly. “Did he do something to you?”

“He was the guy that raped me.” She whispered hurriedly, as she pulled out the tiny vial. She began to paint the tips and undersides of her little nails. “Somebody paid me to ‘deal’ with him, so I took it up.”

“What are you going to do?” She whispered back, scratching an answer onto the paper of her assignment. “He’s the bully of the school. If word got out that you did something to him- “

“My reputation is low enough. He’s been hurting a lot of people lately. I’m making sure he knows that.”

Before Amelia could respond, the bell rang. The students began to stream out the door, Amelia swept away by the teens. Now, she was left with the vial now capped and her target sitting across the room. She moved slowly, making sure to swing her hips with each step. She glanced at the Professor, making eye contact for a split second. Nodding, he left the room, quietly shutting the door. 

She slipped into his lap before he could grab his stuff to move. She could feel a little hard object forming right between her legs but pushed it aside despite the growing disgust in her stomach. “Hey.” She said sexily, tracing down the front of his shirt.

“H-hey. What are y-you doing?” He stuttered as she hooked her fingers under the hems of his shirt.

“Well, the teacher isn’t here. I was wondering if you could give me some private lessons.” She whispered seductively, her hot breath in his ear making him shudder. “Oh, but your shirt is in the way.”

“Oh!” He exclaimed, pulling the shirt off immediately. “Um, you got something to make things a bit slicker?” He groaned as she forced herself to grind into his hips, forcing down her urge to gag at his wrecked voice.

She hummed as she slipped off, grabbing the small vial from her bag. “I know it doesn’t look like much, but good things come in small packages.” She uncapped the vial, seating herself back in his now rocky lap. “But before we get started, I wanted to give you a good love bite, since nobody believes that you would have done something with me.”

He nodded vigorously, shifting his neck to the side for better access. Annabelle practically squealed as she saw the perfect expanse of flesh to bruise. It was going to be fun later.

She bit down hard, teeth piercing into his delicate flesh, drawing blood with each passing second. He bit his lip to not scream, unaware of the uncapping of the bottle. His hips were bucking wildly, almost making Annabelle spill the contents of the open bottle, but she was able to keep it contained while he continued to squirm. She pulled it up to the wound, only pulling away enough to let her mouth off, before pouring the clear liquid over the wound. Rubbing it in with her palms, he sighed as his hips calmed. 

However, Annabelle wasn’t letting him get off the hook that easily.

She drove her hips into his tent, scratching his back with the intention to leaving marks. He moaned and Annabelle shuddered with disgust from the feeling, the memories flooding back and sending her heart into a flurried panic. Yet the boy couldn't care less about her as the pleasure of the neck bite and nail markings making him feel like he was on cloud nine. With the pressure and friction from the girl on her hips, it drove him past the edge, his white seed now stuck to his underwear. 

Annabelle took this opportunity to give the boy a needle full of strong sedatives, as he was now high on both the orgasm and pain-to-pleasure nullers. Swiftly pulling the needle from the pocket of her jeans, she jammed the long and thin metal piece into his neck, earning another moan from the rapist. His cock throbbing through his jeans, the pain reigniting the lust in his body. He looked up at her with hazy eyes, as he felt his eyelids close from the orgasmic high.

She stood up, grabbing her back to find a vibrating cock ring she carried for surprise jobs. Moving quickly, she turned it on and slid it onto the throbbing dick, motioning for the professor to come back in. She pulled his dick back into his boxers, zipping his jeans up and grabbing a tissue. “Now, to drag him home.”

“Did you make him cum?”

“He’s a fucking pervert. And he’s going to pay.”

“What did you do first?”

“Well, I had a small vial of P-to-P nullers that I used on a love bite, plus I had it on my nails when I scratched him. Once he orgasmed, I gave him the sedatives, and he’s knocked out with a boner.”

“Dark texted. He said the ‘Room’ is ready.

“Good. Tell him I need my opal knife and a white rose from my garden.”

“Anything you need to kill him specifically?”

“Paymaster didn’t specify. So, I’m doing most of the gruesome work. However, I know that Anti told the egos about his injustices he's committed towards me, so I’m letting them do some damage that he deserves.”

“What does he deserve?”

“Death at the very least. It’s bad enough to fuck with me because I will kill you mercifully. But now that the egos know about it, he will be suffering for a long time, with a boner yet to boot.”

“You got some plans?” He asked as he grabbed both his bag and Annabelle’s bag and binder.

“Yes.” She replied as she threw the sleeping body over her shoulder. “Some of it you guys won’t be able to see.”

“Like?” The door was held open as the two walked out of the school. Professor Iplier held her arm, as he began to think of home. The black smoke began to rise from their feet, as Annabelle smirked.

“Let’s just say, by the end of this endeavour, he won’t be able to fuck anybody anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Iplier belongs to silverpracticality, so make sure you check her out on Tumblr! https://silverpracticality.tumblr.com
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. The pain shall be coming soon so be prepared for Wednesday...


	17. You Will Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally pays for what he did to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! A HUGE WARNING ON THIS CHAPTER! THE FOLLOWING APPLIES TO THE CHAPTER AHEAD:  
> Physical Abuse  
> Sexual Abuse  
> Dirty Talk  
> Edging  
> Description of Gore
> 
> PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION, IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE FOLLOWING WARNINGS!
> 
> Also, the long-awaited revenge of the rapist :) A few of you have been wanting (and begging) for some revenge and pain for this guy and the whole family is on board with it!
> 
> Enjoy your reading

The dim lights flickered as the boy moaned into the tape covering his mouth. Stark naked, his wrists were tied tightly to the arms of the chair, while his legs were strapped to the legs of the chair. The cold metal of the chair held him a hostage, as the ropes around his torso rubbed against every inch of his pasty skin. The scratch marks from her nails were now red and swollen against his smooth back.

The sound of footsteps rung throughout the large room, as many men who looked like duplicates of each other stepped to the sides of the room. Next, two doctors stepped in, blue surgical gloves held close to their chests. He sighed in relief, as he felt a pair of hands hold his head still, while the other ripped the tape off his mouth. He gasped, the pain washed over him in waves, as the tears began to build up in his eyes.

“Now then,” The one doctor said, as he motioned for one of the men to grab something from the silver tables behind them. “Now that you are more vocal, we are going to explain what’s going to happen.” His hair was black as the head mirror flashed in the dim light.

“Yes. You see, you were quite cruel to somebody we loved.” The other stated as he flicked the syringe in his hand. He pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, as the green hair was pushed back with it. “And we have been tasked with preparing you for her arrival.”

He whimpered as he felt the needle poke into his arm, watching as the men begin to pick up weapons, slowly surrounding his cowering figure.

“Everybody gets a hit.” A monochrome man stated as he cracked his neck. “However, the glitch and I get the final blows before she comes in.” He noticed that he now had a blue and red outline, as a ‘glitch’ came up behind him, rubbing his shoulders while twitching rapidly.

The glitch spoke, stilling his figure long enough to address the others. “No major organs or arteries. She wants him alive, but in pain.” The monochrome man smiled, as he kissed his counterpart on the lips, making the hostage gag.

He felt a metal bat smack him in the back of his head. “Watch it, buddy.” A man in a red superhero suit spoke, as he stepped in front of him. “If you want, we can put a blindfold on you, but it will make everything so much worse.” He giggled, as he handed the bat to a man with a big G on the front.

“I find it odd how you haven’t begged for mercy yet. Humans are both stupid and interesting.” He stated as he smacked his arms. The hostage screamed, pain running through his veins.

This torture continued for a long time. Next, it was two men, one in sunglasses and the other in a snapback cap. They quickly kissed before they went and caused him more pain. Then a man with a black mustache smiled as he smacked his right leg. He was crying now, the pain overriding any lingering pleasure by a huge amount.

@{======== ∞∞∞***∞∞∞========}@

“Why can’t we watch?” Jim asked while fidgeting with his microphone. He watched with awe at how The Host was swiftly tying up her sleek dress. Her hair was pulled back into a half pony, which was held by a white rose. Her green and red hair were beautifully curled, much like how a Greek goddess would have her hair.

She turned to face the twins that were standing against the wall. “I’m sorry Jim, but I’m worried that once you see it, you’ll be scarred by the images.” Her black dress flowed, her leg stuck out from the high slit in her dress. “Host, we need to get going if you want to land a blow to the bastard.”

Robbie groaned as The Host walked over to him. “The Host doesn’t want to do anything against him. The Host would rather stay here with the others, he replied to Annabelle.” Robbie clung onto his trench coat, smiling as he buried his face into his shoulder.

She smiled a little bit, as she walked over to the door, her high heels made the floors sound hollow. She opened her arms for a hug, gasping as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from the back. “Please be careful. I don’t want you to be hurt.” Jim whispered as he kissed her bare neck. His camera was abandoned on the floor by his brother, not caring about the odd look he was shooting him.

She grabbed her blue stone that hung on her chest. “I will Jim. I promise.”

“The Host says that we need to leave now. All of the egos are almost finished preparing the hostage.” He said, as he gently untangled himself from the purple headed ego. “The Host proposes that the others could come stand outside the door if Annabelle doesn’t want the others to watch.”

She hummed at the idea, trying to conjure up the consequences. “I don’t mind if you come listen, but that’s up to you.”

All of them nodded, as she opened the door to meet the ‘guest.’

@{======== ∞∞∞***∞∞∞========}@

 

There were tear streaks on his cheeks, as he stared wide-eyed at the two men. He was sure that there were broken bones, as the pain still rippled throughout her body. “Oh god…” He whispered, as the monochrome man glared at him. The glitch was giggling uncontrollably, as he toyed with the knife in his hand.

The sound of high heels made him more on edge, as the men stepped away from the door, creating an aisle for a woman in a sexy black dress to enter the room. Her hair flowed in dyed curls down her shoulders, as the small blue stone swayed on her chest. The high slit on her dress let her sexy legs emerge with each step, as the dress hugged every single one of her curves tightly. Her figure screamed of power, as she toyed with a ring in her hands. “Well, what did you do?” She asked, her joyful baritone voice echoed throughout the room.

“Everybody gave him a beating, a few broken bones, but no life-threatening issues.” The black-haired doctor replied, holding a clipboard tightly to his chest. 

“Give him a large dose of P-to-P nullers. He needs to feel good for this to work.” She ordered the green haired doctor, as she moved over to the stainless-steel table. “This will be quite dirty, so if any of you can’t handle it, leave now. The door will be shut soon, so I’d suggest doing it. However, I will open it up before I finish up, so you can stay if you wish.” 

Almost everybody left, except for the doctors, the gay couple, the man with a big G and a man with a blue crewneck sweater stayed in the room with the woman. As she followed them to the door, she motioned to the monochrome man, smiling sweetly at the hostage. “Oh, don’t worry sweetheart, I won’t let them hurt you.”

He felt a prick in the side of his neck, the cool liquid flowing through his system. “You already have.” He spat. His breath caught in his throat, as he felt a hand wrap around his flaccid dick. He had been given hand jobs by girls, but not by a grey man. His hand skillfully twisted, and his senses became twice as heightened. He shouldn’t have been turned on like them, helpless and naked in a chair. The hand stop, making him groan as he tried to find some friction. His face turned beet red, as he felt a ring slip onto his cock, sitting right on top of his balls.

“Oh, technically, that was getting you ready for the fun times ahead. They needed to make you feel a lot of pain for the pleasure to ensue.” She giggled, as she held a long black thing close to her chest. True to her word, the pleasure began to wash over him in waves, making him moan with each limb shaking. He couldn’t describe how it made him feel, so unaware of his surroundings and so focused on every inch of his skin. He wasn’t aware of the woman’s glowing eye, as she moved around to the back of his chair. 

“Oh, they have you tied in tight.” She cooed, as she rubbed his back soothingly. Slowly untying the ropes around his torso, she made every move as painful as possible, just to get him harder. As soon as he was untied, he arched his back, his lustful desires consumed his mind, as he was made aware of how hard his cock was, throbbing with each heartbeat. He didn’t feel the trap door under his ass slid open.

He felt something prod at his entrance, to which he snapped his eyes open. He watched as the couple stood in the corner, whispering things, while the other two men in blue watched from the counters. The doctors stood in the back, away from his field of vision, doing who knows what. He was snapped out of his train of thought when he felt something long being pushed into him. He moaned loudly, the waves returning once more like tsunamis. He registered a click in his mind, as the woman walked away from the back of the chair.

She smiled again, looking at his lust ridden body. “Well look at you. Such a handsome little slut you are.” He swallowed, trying to move around while this thing was pushed up his ass. He loved the feeling of being full, to the point where he thought he would burst. 

She brought out a little remote and clicked a button. His eyes went wide, as he let his head fall back and his vocal chords go. The thing was now vibrating, setting his senses on fire with each movement. “Now, if you want to cum, you have to move. Otherwise…” She clicked the button again, and the vibrator stood still in his ass. He whimpered as he tried to get it to work again. 

“I-I d-don’t know if I c-can.” He said pathetically, as he groaned with the contact of her heel against his dick.

“I’ve removed that rope around your torso for a reason sweetie. It’s so you can move. You have enough room to move up and down, which is all you need.” She cooed again, as she walked over to the table again. “Now, do you want to cum?”

He nodded, as he lifted his ass up off the vibrator. He groaned as he sat back down on it. He heard the woman chuckle, as she flicked the vibrator back to life. He almost screamed at the sensation, his body now screeching with both pleasure and pain form the overstimulated wounds. The two doctors were still silent, hoping to not bring attention to themselves as they watched the scenario go down. As for the couple, they were making out, slowly letting their hands creep into each others’ clothes. The two men were watching a screen, quietly discussing how odd it was to watch this.

This had gone on for what could have been hours. Constantly teasing, up and down motions and moans and screams filling the room. At some point, the woman opened the door for the two men in blue to leave, only to return to the table to grab a syringe and a multicoloured knife. 

“Are you ready to cum now?” She cooed, as she gently touched his impossibly hard dick. He nodded frantically, not letting up the pace he had set. “I need to hear something sweetie, something like ‘yes mommy’ or ‘yes master’.”

“Oh-Oh my god. P-please M-mommy. Let me c-cum. I-I promise to do wh-whatever you want.” He cried out, as he felt the tears begin to roll down his face, wanting only to finally cum after being pushed to the edge, unable to let go. He felt a small prick in his neck, slowing down the pace for a split second. She grabbed a hold of the machete in one hand and grabbed his dick with the other.

“Ok, are you ready?”

“Y-yes!” He yelled as he slammed himself into the vibrator. He felt the ring loosen slightly, as he felt his balls curl up to his body. 

But then he felt pain.

Overwhelming amounts of pain replaced the pleasure, as he screeched in pain. He felt everything focus in between his legs. He looks down to see that he had lost his pride. Something that held his DNA and his future, was now in the hands of this woman in black, still hard because of the ring. The vibrator was still up in his ass, as he screamed in agony from both the broken bones, the overstimulation and for the loss of his reproductive system.

She set the beautiful knife down, pulling out a white rose from her hair. She simply giggled, as his blood squirted onto the pure rose. “Now you won’t be able to fuck anybody.”

“W-who are you?!” He shrieked, as he stared at the woman. The pain never ceased but increased to tenfold, as he tried not to scream from the hot tears streaming from his eyes.

“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! How rude, truly. My name is Rose de Sang, but you might know me differently.”

She chuckled, as the green glow came back hauntedly in her left eye. The stained rose was held tightly in her hand, as she stood up to tower over his crippled figure.

“I’m the girl who said she would do anything to protect Amelia. I’m the girl who unwillingly gave up her virginity for your lustful fantasies.”

“You’re A-Anabelle?!”

“That’s right, bastard. I’m the girl you raped.”

@{======== ∞∞∞***∞∞∞========}@

“Hurry up! Marvin’s gotta put the barrier up!” Bing said quietly, as Google and the Professor walked through the door. “Wait, where are the others?”

“Dark an Anti and making out in the corner, but the doctors have to stay in there. His organs are still good.” The Professor replied while pushing against the door. He stepped away as Marvin held his hands out. His white mask concealed his face, but his blue eyes were narrowed in concentration. 

Bing had his arms held around Chase’s waist, as the green haired man rested his head on his shoulder. Jackieboy man was standing in the back, hugging the cameraman Jim, while the announcer Jim sat on the floor behind him. Robbie was groaning quietly, as he sat next to The Host, who was rubbing his arms gently. Jameson held his arms open for Google, curling into the Android when he hugged him. The Professor rested his hand on Marvin’s shoulder, trying to comfort and strengthen the magician.

All the egos had heard the moans and screams, and some were more shaken than others. The Host had foreseen the pain that the man would endure, but he kept his mouth shut. The Jims were scared by the moans, leaning into Jackieboy man when he came back from the room with the others. Jameson had been pacing, signing rapidly as he worried about his Android. Bing was scanning the internet for methods to fight panic attacks, while Chase cuddled into his counterpart, trying to block out the retched noises from the room. Marvin had been leaning against the wall next to the door, waiting for his cue to do his job.

The door was now tinged with a teal film, as some of the moans became dampened. A collective sigh was released, but the tension never left the hall. They knew what was coming, but they didn’t know when. 

It had been three minutes, maybe even less, when they heard a muffled ‘yes’ come from the room. The Host hugged Robbie close, as Cameraman Jim shuffled behind Jackieboy man. Both Chase and Jameson hid their faces into the Android’s necks, while the counterparts held them close.

There was a blood curtailing scream that filtered through the barrier. It echoed down the halls, as everybody held their breaths. Marvin shuddered hard, his breath quivering as his hands shook from both the scream and exhaustion. “I-I’m sorry.” He whispered as he felt his legs go out. A strong pair of arms caught him on the way down, letting him rest his head. The scream had died down, and so did the noises. Nobody dared to move though, until she emerged from that dark cave of a room.

When the sound of shoes filtered through the barrier, everybody sighed. The door swung open, and Annabelle emerged, still untouched and perfect as if he never touched her. “Host, can you bring Robbie in, please? I wanna see if the organs will suit him.”

The Host nodded and dragged Robbie up off the floor, following her into the darkened room. Annabelle motioned to the doctors to start dissecting the dead body. “Ok, Robbie. I’m going to check your chest here to see if you need new lungs or a new heart.” Kneeling in front of the Robbie, Annabelle put the tips of the stethoscope into her ears and raised the cold end up underneath his shirt. Although he jerked back, The Host held him in place while Annabelle listened, shifting the round circle over his chest, quiet and careful with each movement. Finally, she let the stethoscope rest on the front of his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. “Keep him there, Host. I need to check his back.”

“It cold.” Robbie groaned as he looked at the Host. “What she checking?” 

“Your lungs and heart Robbie. You may be a zombie, but you still need to breathe and have a working heart, The Host replied to Robbie.”

“Damn you are getting really good at your narration Host,” Annabelle remarked as she kneeled again to listen to his lungs. After three minutes, she stood up and rubbed his back. “Schneep, Iplier, I need his lungs and heart. Robbie’s are going to die soon.”

“Not surprised. It’s almost been a year since we last changed them out.” Dr. Iplier replied as he put the scalpel on the stainless-steel table. 

“Anything else we should save?” Dr. Schneeplestein asked as he broke a few ribs, exposing the heart and lungs. He grabbed the containers, breaking the trachea from the dead body and placing the intact lungs into the one container.

“Save the brains for him as well. Everything else can go to Bim unless you wanna save some other organs.”

“No, we don’t have any egos to care for really. All the organs we need for other patients come from the hospitals.” Dr. Schneeplestein replied as he sliced the arteries and veins, loosening the heart from the chest cavity.

“Bim is fucking twisted Annabelle. Like, he’s a fucking cannibal! Are you sure you want to give this shit to him?” Dr.Iplier asked as he grabbed the heart once it was loose.

“Yes, I know Doctor, but he is a part of the family so yes, send it off to him. Besides, how twisted are we all?”

“Touché.”

“But really, how twisted is everybody in life? At some point we lose touch with reality, time has no meaning anymore, and to some degree we are immortal, so we can get away with murder as evident by…” Annabelle ranted, as she picked up Robbie’s organs to move them to the table. “We just, lose our humanity, and turn a blind eye to those in pain.”

“God damn. What are you on?” 

“Horrid memories, unfixable scars, depression and regrets.” She replied as she walked The Host and Robbie out of the room. “Really, I don’t think that there is somebody quite like me.”

“Well, they often say that the world is filled with doppelgangers. There may be somebody just like you. Maybe not JUST like you, but damn close. But who knows?” Dr. Schneeplestein stated, as he took his blue gloves off. “What are you going to do with the body?”

“Same as always. Lye, and then some Hydrochloric acid to get rid of the rest of the evidence.”

“Fuck, I think you need some more meds girl.” Dr. Iplier said as he snapped the lid onto the other container. “Seriously, are you ok Annabelle? You’ve been a little bit more twisted than usual.”

“I’m fine, just stressed I guess.”

Both of the doctors shared a look, before nodding and leaving the room. “I will deal with you later.” She muttered to the body, now an empty husk. She walked slowly to the door, flicking the lights off. She looked back, smiling as she remembered his screams of pain. 

She clasped the handle, and closed the door, making the room dead and gloomy with the remains of pain inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how many people are satisfied with that chapter? Did you enjoy his misery?
> 
> As always, Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> And he isn't really featured in this chapter, but Professor Iplier belongs to silverpracticality! Make sure you check her Tumblr! https://silverpracticality.tumblr.com/


	18. How you Justify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends of her rapist come after her
> 
> She gets payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up! There is a bit of a description of a dead body (A certain somebody from the last chapter) So, be aware of this little note. Enjoy reading :)

The house was still, as the sound of her high heels echoed through the dead halls. It was finished, as she received the payment from the paymaster. She would deal with the dead body later in the evening, however, for now, she wanted to rest, eyes tired and mind heavy for no reason. She huffed out a breath as she quickly dashed up the steps, slowly picking up the pace until she reached her still room. The moment she closed the door and flopped into her bed, she fell into the clutches of sleep, head spinning with the slightly haunting images of her rapist dead in a torture chair.

@{======== ∞∞∞***∞∞∞========}@  
The halls were eerily quiet, despite the number of students that stood by their lockers. Her footsteps sounded silent compared to the night before. She felt her face heat up a little underneath all the stares from the cliques, as she reached her locker and began to spin the combo in to access the locker. But she did not ignore the four figures that approached from her peripheral view, each with some kind of sports affiliation attached to their sweaters and jackets. She froze, as she noticed the one jacket in the arms of the boy of the centre. “I’m sorry for being abrupt, but how can I help you? I have a class I need to get to.”

“Your name is Annabelle, right?” The one with a letterman coat asked, a backwards snapback perched on his head.

“Our friend said he was in love with you,”

“And he said he would be in school today.” The two boys asked, finishing their sentence perfectly. They both had basketball sweaters on, and their hairstyles differed greatly yet they looked practically the same.

“What do you mean he was in with love with me?” She asked as she grabbed her math textbook, closing her locker gently.

“It means that he actually loved you.” The one with a volleyball sweater replied, holding the jacket close to his stomach.

“Are you sure he said, love? Cause what it seemed to me was more like lust.”

“What do you know about him?” The volleyball player asked, as the others slowly began to circle around her.

“What do you really want to know?” She asked, her back now flat against her locker. “Because I’m pretty sure what I know and what you want to hear are two very different things.”

“Tell us what you know,”

“And we will deem what is true.” The twins stated, now on opposite sides of Annabelle.

“Well, I’ll tell you right now, he is a lustful fuck. He literally stalked my friend, making her feel so uncomfortable. While she was away, he hit on me. I said I wasn’t interested and he still pressed on. Afterwards, he just didn’t take my ‘no’ for an answer and dragged me to the boy’s washroom to choke me and fuck me without my consent.”

“He would never do that to a girl.” The one with a backwards cap spat back, as he shoved her into the locker.

“I’m telling the truth.” Maybe not the whole truth, she thought to herself, but there was no lie in there.

“Lier. He wouldn’t rape a girl. That’s just rude.”

“Rude? Are you fucking serious?! Raping a girl is rude?! It’s straight up illegal!!”

A slap was delivered across her face, as the jacket fell to the floor. “Shut up whore.”

“Come on. Let’s not waste our time on this slut. “

“We need to find him.” The twins said as they waited for the other two, before leaving a very startled Annabelle holding her face, fighting the urge to both vomit, cry and scream at the same time. They picked up the jacket and left without another word.

“I know what to do to him now.” She muttered as she followed the group, silently plotting their emotional deaths

@{======== ∞∞∞***∞∞∞========}@  
There was a knock on the backdoor, rapid and urgent, as the four boys stared at each other, attention drawn away from their phones, as they tried to figure out how to find their friend who practically disappeared off the face of the earth without a word.

The volleyball boy stood up, and with his three friends behind him, walked over to the door and opened it, only to screech in fear and horror. There on the porch sat the dead body on their friend, a stained rose clenched between his teeth. Mutilated and empty, the body simply sat limply as a note stuck out from where his dick used to be. The boy who opened the door grabbed the note shakily, unfolding it cautiously like it would explode. He read it aloud, turning around to face his friends.

 _"This is what happens when you rape somebody and call it rude. Rape is a crime that should be punished by death. And your friend_ paid _the price when he raped his crush._

_Now_

Y o u  
A r e  
N E XT

_You have 30 seconds to hide the body before the police arrest you for murder."_

The sound of sirens gave them cold feet, as the twins quickly moved to drag the body over the fence, while the other two began to tidy up swiftly, hoping they would look inconspicuous.

But there wasn’t enough time.

The front door was busted down, as all four of them immediate held their hands above their hand, freezing in place as guns were held up and harsh words were being yelled. Slowly, each boy dropped to their knees as handcuffs were placed around their wrists, dragged out to the cars with unessecery amounts of force. But on their way there, they saw Annabelle.

There were tear streaks down her face as two female police officers comforted her, urging her to tell them more about the scene and why the crime went down. She was sobbing, as she saw the four boys and the dead body being dragged out from the house. Her green and red hair blew gently in the wind, as one of the officers hugged her, not noticing the slight glow of green from her left eye. She could still hear their convictions of her story, their images haunting her visions as all four of the boys sat down to be taken away.

She did regret having to make the four boys go to jail and possibly die by the court’s hand, but it was better than them trying to get away, saying that rape is justified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun... Welp, what is there to be expected? Let's just say, Annabelle's not going to court with them, but next chapter is going to be a very very hard one. 
> 
> As always, Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.


	19. Who am I kidding?

 

Annabelle never went back to school after that day, scared by the eyes and words of the students hidden in plain sight. Rather, she simply walked to the school waiting for Amelia to finish her classes, as she had her homework, so they could walk together to the hospital. Apparently, the twins were getting better, but nobody could tell when they could get out of the hospital, not even the very doctors who were treating them. It was that day when Annabelle was walking back with Amelia when she noticed the bridge on the road, and how deep the gorge below was.

 

“Hey, Annabelle? What are you doing?” Amelia asked as she turned around to watch her best friend. Annabelle’s face was solemn, her eyebrows scrunched up in contemplation. The breeze shifted her ponytail, as her sapphire eyes stared down at the gorge.

 

“Amelia, do you think that there’s something after you die? Like, a heaven?” She asked, voice quiet like she was trying not to cry.

 

“Well, of course. There’s always a new beginning when we die, but why are you asking?”

 

Silent for a moment, she turned to catch up with Amelia, subtly wiping away the tears that had gathered up on the edge of her eyes. “No reason. Just kinda thought about my birth parents.”

 

“Ok, whatever you say.” Amelia shrugged as she began to walk again while talking brightly, not noticing how Annabelle had completely zoned out of her one-sided conversations.

 

* * *

 

She was trying not to cry as the voices in her head grew louder with each tug of her hair.

 

_Slut_

_Whore_

_Unwanted  
Disgrace_

_Waste of space_

She gasped, eyes bursting open with pain as she stared at her desk. There was the paper and the pen, ready for her to grab and start writing a goodbye. Sure, it maybe wasn’t the original way she wanted to go, but it may have been the best option.

Standing up, the world began to spin, as she reached the desk and sat down. The voices were becoming restless, urging her to pick up the pen.

 

_Slut_

_Whore_

_Unwanted  
Disgrace_

_Waste of space_

 

She had been contemplating writing this note. She hated it, but writing anything was the best thing she could do. Why not write a special letter to her loved one?

 

 

_Slut_

_Whore_

_Unwanted  
Disgrace_

_Waste of space_

 

Writing quickly, the tears began to drip off her face, as her Septiceye lit up the wet spots on the paper, making the ink spread and the tears flow more, her blue stone swinging side to side with each movement. Once she had folded up the paper, she tidied up the room, making it as pretty as a tomb could be, setting the paper on the pillows, opening up her window and setting three heavy books on the sill.

 

**_Slut_ **

**_Whore_ **

**_Unwanted  
Disgrace_ **

**_Waste of space_ **

 

Her breath was shaky as she hopped up onto the sill grabbing the first book and throwing it against the floor hard. Grabbing the next book, she aimed for a closer spot, throwing harder. She could hear the footsteps when she threw the last book and slipped out the window, the voices now chanting a battle cry of insults as she ran for the bridge.

 

* * *

 

Dark burst into the room with Anti hot on his heels, startled by the emptiness that it held. When he saw the note, he scooped it up and began to read it aloud.

 

_To my family and friends that find this note, I’m sorry._

_I am a waste of space in the universe. Ask the kids in my class, and they can relay to you their cruel messages._

_I’m sorry for excising. I’ve been such a stupid burden that you’ve all had to carry on your shoulders_

_I’ve seen how you all mumble to the empty air because you don’t know how to help me._

_I’ve seen how stressed you’ve all become as I made my problems yours._

_I should never have talked about my life. It only ever backfires on me and hurts you all._

_I’m sorry that I had been around when they died._

_I’m sorry that I’ve ruined an amazing relationship between my parents and you all._

_I’m sorry about hating Wilford. He really didn’t know what he was doing, and I don’t either._ _I’ve killed so many innocent people, just to try and hide my anger for him. Just for money._

_Their spirits haunt me to this day, whispering that_ _I am a whore, ugly, unwanted._

_They mock me, knowing all my sins and picking at the scabs in my soul._

_I can’t take this pain anymore. My soul can’t take the pain anymore._

_I just want to see my Daddy and Papa again._

_I’m getting rid of myself, down at the crossing._

_I’m sorry that I’ve been such a burden, and I’m ending it today. I’m ending the pain for everybody._

_Please, keep fighting through the pain when I’m gone, because I’ll be there watching over you._

_Goodbye._

 

“No, she can’t!” Anti choked, as he ran out to grab the doctors and the keys to the car. Dark stuffed the note into his pants pocket, as he ran out to grab his phone. This couldn’t be happening, his niece, his adopted daughter, was about to kill herself because she felt unwanted. He began to yell at the egos, letting them know about the emergency while he ran down the stairs to join Anti and the doctors in the car.

 

As soon as Dark closed the door, Anti slammed on the gas and began to drive to the bridge where many people fall to their deaths.

 

* * *

 

                                                 *{~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~}*

“Happy birthday Annabelle!” Sean said as he held out a little black box. The ten-year-old was beaming with excitement, as her Papa handed her the black box. Flipping the lid open, she gasped as she touched the deep blue stone. Mark reached behind her and pulled it out with a long chain.

 

Slipping it over her head, he kissed the top of her head while speaking lovingly. “Whenever you see the stone, think of us and how much we love you, ok?” Rubbing her shoulders, he giggled when Sean jumped on his back, kissing both him and his daughter. “We will always love you, Annie.”

“I love you both Daddy and Papa! So, so much!! Thank you!” She exclaimed as she jumped to the floor to hug her parents tightly with both enthusiasm and love.

 

                                                 *{~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~}*

She sat on the metal railing, hands clutching the metal tightly as she watched the water flow peacefully. The stone rose and fell with her chest, her heart pounding in her chest. Grabbing the stone, she raised it up to her lips and kissed it. “I’m coming soon Papa and Daddy. Open the door for me please.” She whispered against the stone as she opened her eyes again, the green glow of her left eye softening as the tears began to flow again.

 

The road was empty and there were no pedestrians. Just her and the empty air, the voices chanting even louder now that she had left her peaceful state.

 

**_SLUT_ **

**_WHORE_ **

**_UNWANTED  
DISGRACE_ **

**_WASTE OF SPACE_ **

****

**_JUMP, COWARD, JUMP_ **

****

She stood up on the concrete, turning around to face the road. Still clutching the metal and her stone, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, when she heard car doors slamming and multiple footsteps running towards her when she let go of the bridge, tilting her head back and letting gravity hold her during the fall.

 

“ _NO!!_ ” She heard people screaming as she opened her eyes again, everything moving in slow motion for her. She saw Dark and Anti at the railing, eyes threating to spill from the stress. Dark reached out over the rail, trying to grab her hand but it was too late. Annabelle’s hand was still raised up like she was trying to reach them while falling. The doctors were running down the hill while she was falling, trying to get to her before she drowned in the river.

 

She breathed one last time and closed her eyes when she felt the water greet her, holding her tightly. The water muted her senses, letting her drift down the river peacefully when she lost consciousness.


	20. The People You Depend On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's panicking. 
> 
> They don't know if she's gonna make it.

 

The emergency room was in utter chaos, as the two doctors ran in with Annabelle on the stretcher. Dr. Schneeplestein was performing CPR on her, while Dr. Iplier was screaming at the staff to get a room open and to prepare to pump her lungs out. A mask over her face and oxygen constantly streaming into her mouth and nose, she didn’t wake no matter how many times Dr. Schneeplestein pumped on her chest. A few nurses were now running behind the stretcher, gloves on their hands and face masks strapped in place.

They burst into the operating room, Dr. Iplier still giving orders while Dr. Schneeplestein continued CPR on the unconscious seventeen-year-old. The suction catheter was slipped down her trachea, as the defibrillator was given to Dr. Iplier.

“Hands off the patient.” He said to the staff and the other doctor, waiting for the charge to ramp up. The catheter began to suck up the water from her lungs quickly, not stopping when the doctor said cleared and shocked Annabelle. While waiting for the next charge, nurses put lines on her chest to a heart rate monitor, working around Dr. Schneeplestein as he kept pushing on her chest. Rinse and repeat, shock after shock, until there was a breath from the girl and a signal on the monitor.

A sigh of relief was released in the room, as everybody began to move quickly, some leaving to prepare a room for Annabelle. “Pray that she will be fine and won’t go back into cardiac arrest.” Both the doctors mumbled under their breath when the last nurse took her to the empty room, the two following closely behind.

 

* * *

 

Wilford was pacing in her room, Dark and Anti holding her limp hand while sitting beside her bed. All the egos lined the walls of her small hospital room, waiting anxiously for either the ego doctors or for Annabelle to wake up. Everybody stopped when Amelia came into the room quietly, shocked to see her best friend in the bed with a rebreather bag over her face and IVs in her hand and arm. “What happened?!” She asked, eyes wide with fear.

 

 “She tried to kill herself. Jumped from the bridge, but the doctors were able to get her from the river and get her in time before she could die.” Dark replied wearily, still holding her hand and watching Annabelle’s chest rise and fall.

 

“No! She… Why?”

 

“None of us know. Her letter was vague, and it didn’t give any clues to what was happening. We thought her bullying problem had died off.” Anti stated as he watched Wilford slide down the wall with guilt.

 

“It’s my fault. I killed her parents, and I know she wants to kill me for it.” He began to whisper, rocking back and forth when the two doctors entered the room, clipboards held close to their chest while they intertwined hands.

 

“We may have a medical diagnosis, but we don’t know for sure until she wakes up.” Dr. Iplier said, watching the bed as everybody tensely watched the doctors.

 

“Depression and Dissociation Disorder. She had shown signs of depression since she was twelve and signs of Dissociation Disorder since she started high school. We never had a proper diagnosis, since she never told us, but…” Dr. Schneeplestein trailed off as his eyes drifted over Annabelle’s form.

 

“Suicidal thoughts and behaviours are a major symptom of both depression and DD. We have no doubt now, but we still need to ask.” Dr. Iplier finished, as he slipped the clipboard onto the end of the bed. “I’m sorry we didn’t act sooner. We could have stopped this.”

 

“No, don’t blame yourselves. We all should’ve acted quicker.” Dark said, not looking away from Annabelle’s body.

 

“I’m sorry. Had I not been an idiot…”

 

“Wilford, stop. It doesn’t matter what you did in the past right now." Anti interjected, startling all the egos. "What matters is Annabelle, and that she’s still breathing and that she still has a pulse. We need to focus on that right now.” Anti said softly, motioning for everybody to gather around her bed.

 

“We have counselling here at the hospital. Please, utilize it. We need to grieve both together and alone.” Dr. Iplier said quietly, as he and all the egos, touched a hand onto the blanket. Amelia stood behind Anti and Dark, holding their shoulders.

 

“Please, Annabelle. Don’t leave us yet.” They all said in unison, closing their eyes to fight back the tears that were gathering. “Don’t leave us like your parents did.”

 

 

* * *

It had taken about a week for Annabelle to wake up. Anti and Dark sat by her the whole time, never leaving her side, except to get changed, shower or go to the washroom. Every day Jack and Mark would come by with clothes for the couple while Professor Iplier brought them food, drinks and coffee. Many of the egos would pop in and out whenever they would come for counselling at the hospital. But the professor was the one odd exception, as he would sit with the adoptive parents while they waited anxiously for her to wake up from her stagnant sleep.

 

That morning wasn’t any different. Annabelle was still knocked out, a rebreather mask still over her face and her heart monitor was still beeping quietly. The two parents were still sleeping hunched over her bed, both holding the unconscious teen's hand and each-others hand. So, when Professor Iplier walked into Annabelle’s room, he smiled. Even though she wasn’t their real child, they treated her like the world.

 

Stepping quickly yet quietly, he set the coffees down by the parents before sitting down on her bed. Threading his fingers through her long hair, he smiled as Dark and Anti began to stir, immediately reaching for the coffees once their eyes were open. Sighing with relief once the caffeine entered their systems, the Professor continued to comb Annabelle’s long dyed hair. “When did you fall asleep?” He asked quietly, finally turning away from his goddaughter.

 

“I don’t know. I think around twelve o’clock.” Dark mumbled quietly. “There was a lot of beeping from the heart monitor for hours last night. We thought she was going to wake up but…”

 

“She didn’t. I’m betting that she’s gonna wake up today though.” Anti said as he stood up to quickly go to the washroom. The beeps from the heart monitor faded into the quiet atmosphere, as the two Ipliers’ watched the unconscious teen’s chest rise and fall slowly. There was an unsaid heartache in their chests as the glitch walked back in. Everybody’s breaths caught in their throats when the both Dr. Schneeplestein and Dr. Iplier walked into the room, silent and unnerving.

 

The beeping grew louder, as Annabelle’s chest began to fall out of the succession. She groaned as her eyelids fluttered. Everybody jumped up onto their feet, shocked beyond words as the doctors immediately rushed over to her bedside. They worked quickly to make sure the IVs and the heart monitor were properly working when she finally held her eyes open. “F-father? Dad? W-where am I?”

 

“Annabelle!!” Everybody said simultaneously, tears gathered on the edges of their eyes. Dark and Anti kissed her hand and sat down close to her bed. Professor Iplier sat back beside her when both the doctors held each others’ hands at the foot of her bed.

 

 “How are you feeling?” Dr. Schneeplestein asked, grabbing the clip board with his freehand, watching carefully as Annabelle searched her brain for what happened.

 

“Sore and confused. I thought I died, yet I'm here?” She spoke from the inside of her rebreather bag.

 

“That’s the thing. We were there when you jumped, and the two of us dragged you out from the river as soon as you hit the water.” Dr. Iplier said shyly, as he watched the papers with a slight interest. "If it weren't for Anti's quick driving, you may not even be here. You could have had a lot more complications if we didn't find your letter." Pulling his interest back from the pages to Annabelle, he spoke again.“We need to talk about some things with you, but that can happen later when you are a bit more awake.”

 

“How long?” Annabelle’s chest ached as she tried to sit up, denied her chance by her godfather as he gently put his hands on her chest to keep her down, shaking his head a little. “How long was it?”

 

“Ten days.” Dark spoke with a quiet voice, still trying to fight back the tears and speak against the lump in his throat. “Ten days since you jumped.”

 

Her eyes went wide, her mind searching for something to speak, yet she couldn’t get anything yet one word out of her mouth. “Why?”

 

“What?” Anti asked, as he looked at his adopted daughter. “What do you mean why?”

 

“Why did you save me?” She asked softly, suddenly finding interest in the blanket that laid over her legs.

 

“Because we love you Annabelle. We wanted you to be alive with us.” Professor Iplier replied as he grabbed her hand to raise it to his face. “You were never a burden, and you are not a waste of space. I helped to make you, little one.” There were tears in his eyes, sighing shakily as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. “I wish you could’ve seen the joy on your parents faces.”

 

“It will be a few more days before you can leave. But you should be fine physically by that time.” Dr. Schneeplestein said quietly, patting her toes as he slipped the clipboard back onto the bed. “We can talk later about your mental state.”

 

She nodded, letting her head hit the pillow. “Can I please go back to sleep? I’m really tired.” She chuckled weakly as she rubbed her thumbs over both hands that were clinging tightly to her.

 

“Of course, Annabelle. Sleep well.” Dr. Iplier spoke quietly as he and Dr. Schneeplestein left the room.

 

“Hey, we love you. All of us.” Anti whispered quietly.

 

“I know.” She replied with the same volume.

 

“Sleep for now Annabelle. You need it.” Dark murmured as he kissed her hand gently.

 

Nodding, she closed her eyes and let sleep slip its tendrils around her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a week?! What's up with that? 
> 
> Well, we are almost at the end, and I will be gone in a few weeks. I'm trying to get everything uploaded before my exam break starts, so that means I can upload a few more time!
> 
> As always, Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


	21. Karma's Gonna Come Collect Your Debt

It had been two weeks since she was released from the hospital, partially assigned to a “house arrest” as her chest was still recovering from the CPR. She was bummed that she couldn’t go to school, but it may have been for the best. She didn’t think she could handle that god-forsaken building. But thankfully, Amelia was kind enough every day to come by and give her school work at the end of each school day.

 

“What was the day like today Amelia?” Annabelle asked, inviting her into her backyard sanctuary. The willow trees branches were still as Annabelle walked closer to the white roses. The plants grew still as Amelia walked up behind her best friend.

 

She was silent for a while, trying to find the word in her mind. “It was ok. The professor wasn’t in today, and it was a work block today,” She said miserably, earning a quiet hum from her friend. While Annabelle was turned around, Amelia began to notice the injuries through her clothes. The bandages wrapped around her chest made her look a little bulkier, while the rolled up sleeves of her blue flannel showed her arms wrapped tightly with white roller bandages, most presumably in place to prevent Annabelle from cutting herself. Her dyed hair was up in a messy bun and her white cladded neck was a startling contrast to her face.

 

Pulling out her opal knife, Annabelle cut out a dead rose from the bunch of white. “I think he’s still trying to recover honestly. He’s been trying to bury himself in marking and I’ve dragged him out a few times, only to have him cry for an hour and mumble about how he failed Septiplier.” She twirled the rose in between her fingers, looking up to watch Amelia. “I guess the failed attempt wrecked him the most.”

 

Amelia stared at Annabelle in disbelief, as she took in her features. There were dark circles underneath her eyes and there were teeth marks in her cracked lips. The little scratches on her face stood out as a bright red on her light skin. She looked worn beyond belief like there was something pressing all its weight on her mind. “I wouldn’t doubt it. Are you ok? You look like shit.”

 

“You are literally talking to me. I’m a catastrophe twenty-four seven. No, I’ve been planning a big thing lately, and I’m doing it tonight.” She glanced at the pink roses, a faint smile appearing on her face.

 

“Are you sure you’re ok though dude?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. After all, I have shit I need to get done.”

 

                                          @{======== ∞∞∞***∞∞∞========}@

The lucky red flannel had been laid on the bed, as she peeled the layers of bandages away from her skin. Long hair pulled back into a ponytail, and opal knife safely stored in its sheath on her hips, she put on her precious blue stone around her neck. Raising the stone to her lips, the green glow from her septic eye lit up the darkened room. She turned to the bed to dawn her favourite shirt, calming the small tremors that ran through her body.

 

Half of her soul was cheering, finally ready to kill the man who murdered her parents, ready to get revenge. The other half was begging her to think it through, stop the madness before it began. Although she was torn, the knife on her hip told the begging side to shut up, calming the fears that rose in her mind.

 

The time was now, and the pink rose sat on the desk patiently, waiting for its master to take it along for a special mission.

 

 

                                          @{======== ∞∞∞***∞∞∞========}@

Stepping quickly to her rising heartbeat, she unsheathed her opal knife. Halting at the door, she sucked in a deep breath before leaning against the door, listening to the man inside ramble on to the voices in his head. There was no concise pattern, but there was a drive behind the madness.

 

She reached for the handle, hesitating when he heard the man scream. “He’s gone insane.” She muttered as she turned the metal handle, careful not to open the door before her nerves were calm. Taking a deep breath, she slammed the door to startle to Wilford, gripping her knife tightly when he drew his gun to face her. “A-Annabelle?! Why are you here?”

 

“Getting payback for my parents.” She said calmly before dashing towards him. Grabbing his arm, she pointed it up towards the ceiling as he fired off three shots from the handgun, amused by her agility that she had gained from the jobs. “Oh no, you aren’t having a repeat, Asshole!” She slashed at his torso, earning a yell from the mustached man and a clunk on the ground from the handgun. She chuckled darkly when she released his hand, as her septic eye began to glow brightly. Stooping down, she grabbed the silver gun that looked a tainted green in the glow.

 

Her steps seemed to make the room hollow and empty, as she stalked towards Wilford. He had a hand over the gash on his stomach, backing away from his niece as quickly as he could. He could feel a little blood dribble over his lips, feeling helpless as his knees gave out from the fear. “What are you going to do?” He whimpered, as his back hit the wall. She was still walking towards him, making Wilford shiver as she twisted her knife in her right hand.

 

“I think I’ll take you out the same way. A nice headshot from your own gun, with a, rose in your forehead.” Annabelle spat, as she threw her knife right beside his ear. He gasped, as he felt the cold metal for his gun touch his bare forehead. “How does it feel to see death like this?”

 

“I never knew I would meet death. Lest meet him by the point of my own gun in the hands of my niece.” Wilford said as he watched Annabelle’s eyes, ignoring his instinct to cover his eyes from the light. “I wish I had never pulled that trigger you know. If I was able to control myself, you might have been a normal kid, with your parents by your side. I won’t stop you Ann, just know that I’m sorry for your parents. Perhaps we can make amends in a different life.”

 

Her grip on the gun faltered a little, eyes wide with a few tears as she looked Wilford in the eye. Was he truly sorry for her suffering? If she pulled the trigger, wouldn’t that make her just as disgraceful as him? What was the point in killing him, if she can’t bring her Papa and Daddy back?

 

Her shoulders began to shake, as she let the gun fall to her side. “Why did you do it? Why did you kill my Daddy?” She choked out, as she fought the oncoming tears.

 

He was silent, as he pushed himself up off the floor to face Annabelle. “I don’t know Annabelle. I’ve just… I’ve always had that issue. When I kill somebody, I don’t really realize it. I’ve killed an innocent detective, hundreds of bystanders and citizens, and Septiplier.” He sighed as the gun fell to the floor for the second time today. “The doctors are still trying to cure it, but I don’t know if it can be fixed.”

 

“Are you really sorry? For everything?” She whispered as she hid her arms behind her back. Wilford hummed, as he hugged Annabelle gently, unaware of the sedative needle she had on her hands.

 

Grabbing his shoulder, she drove the needle into his neck to inject the sedative, wincing slightly as he screamed from the pain. “I’m sorry, it will be ok.” She whispered as Wilford began to go limp in her arms. Guiding him down to the floor, she rubbed the injection spot and watched quietly as he fell under the sedative. Crossing his arms over his chest, she pulled the pink rose out from her ponytail. She moved quickly, calling the doctors from her speed-dial list to get them over to care for the pink mustached man.

 

“Ok, we’ll be there soon.” Dr. Schneeplestein said before the line went dead. Stuffing her phone back into her pocket, she ran over to the wall to pull out the multicoloured knife before heading to the door. Looking back at Wilford, she shook her head before opening the door and running back home, using a different route to get back. It was the only route that only she and Amelia knew of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slides in super late* I HATE EXAMS 
> 
> I'm so sorry, I forgot to upload yesterday as I was out and about and I got home super late. I've also been super stressed as of late, due to exams that are creeping up WAY too fast.
> 
> I hope that this was a good update for my late uploading ^^


	22. Start All Over

 

“The day once again arrived, May 5th, when all the Mark, Jack and the egos gathered at Iplier manor for a memorial party. Except this year was different for many reasons. So, because the author is lazy, and she doesn’t want to make a huge paragraph, she’s past the list off to me, The Host, to tell you why it was different.

 

“For once, Annabelle was downstairs with the family, letting the problems of the world fly away, partying hard and screaming Twenty-One Pilots lyrics with Jack and Mark while she drank with less caution.

 

“Chase was on the cusp of winning custody of his kids back months ago, but since Stacy was a tiny bit of a bitch, she insisted that they stay with her during the school year and they could live with him during summer. Overjoyed with this news, he’s been fighting an urge to get wasted every day, and instead talks with Bing about everything under the sun. It’s been two years since he and Bing started dating, and Chase proposed to Bing before everybody started to drink.

 

“The Jims’ finally got a proper job, and they work full time to broadcast to the international community about the weather and news. Although it seems mundane, they hired Annabelle and Amelia to help them man the cameras and lights, as Jim can only do so much.

 

“Jameson and Google moved in together after Anti killed the residents of a huge manor. They have hopes that everybody they know, being Jack and Singe, Mark and Amy, The Septiceye egos, The Iplier egos, and Annabelle and Amelia, can all move in together. They knew it would take a bit of time, but they hope that everybody could come back home soon.

 

“Marvin is still a magician, and Jackaboy Man is still a wannabe superhero- “

 

“Oi! Watch it Host!” Jackaboy yelled from the couch, smiling as both Marvin and Wilford pressed further into his side, cuddling up to the superhero while smiling.

 

“But Marvin has found comfort in both Wilford and Jackaboy. So, all three of them are trying to make the crazy relationship work out. But, if anything, it’s a lot more like a cuddly relationship or a more serious friendship.” The Host continued as if he wasn’t interrupted.

 

“Amelia finally left her abusive home after graduation, moving into the Iplier household with Annabelle while they both take online courses for their degree in some higher careers other than filming. Afraid for her six-year-old siblings, she asked if Dr. Iplier and Dr. Schneeplestein could help get them back to full health out of the hospital. They agreed and helped to move them in with their older sister and her best friend. The three siblings have never been happier away from the painfully controlling hand they had over their beings."

 

“Hey Host, get over here! We are going to start the toast!” Professor Iplier said as Annabelle pour twenty-one shots around the table in the dining room, leaving two of the filled shots in the centre of the table. The Host stopped his narration, walking over to stand beside Robbie at the table. Picking up the glasses, they all watched the now eighteen-year-old adult Annabelle flick her hair out the way. Amelia was out of the house and at the park with her siblings, so it was only the ego family and her.

 

“Thanks for coming everybody. First, let’s get some small things out of the way. First, congrats to Chase and Bing! The proposal was beautiful, and we will be waiting for a wedding.” There was a chorus of cheers, as the new fiancés shared a quick kiss before turning their attention back to Annabelle. “Also, congratulations to the old farts known as Anti and Dark.”

 

“Hey!” They both said quickly, earning a giggle from the rest of the family.

 

“Eighteen years and they still haven’t killed each other. Now only if Dark would pop the question.” Annabelle hummed, smiling as Anti kissed Dark’s cheek. “Mind you, you both need to keep up a persona of hate towards each other.”

 

“Yeah, both Mark and Jack need to give us their blessing in order for that to happen.” Anti chuckled, as both Mark and Jack began to sputter.

 

“Also, congratulations to Professor Iplier! He’s finally got a job at UCLA, as a theology teacher no less.” There was a loud riot of noises, as the flustered professor smiled while rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Finally, congratulations to you Annabelle! One year since you’ve killed anybody!” Dark cheered, as everybody began to clap for her.

 

When the noise died down, Annabelle raised her glass up first, waiting for everybody to follow suit. “To Septiplier, whose death was a mistake. Mark and Sean are still dearly missed, and may their souls be together and at peace.” She said, before throwing the shot down. Setting the cup down, she watched as all the egos threw their shots down as well, looking specifically at Professor Iplier when he finished his drink. Nodding, both her and Francis grabbed the centre shots, throwing them down before flipping them over. “In memory of two loving brothers and fathers.” She said quietly.

 

Everybody was silent when Annabelle left the table to grab her vape by the window. As the thick cloud emerged from her mouth, there was a noise from the front door. Nobody moved to get it, still standing at the table as a figure appeared from the entrance.

 

There were gasps and tears, as the red and green haired man smiled at his brothers. “Where is she?” He mouthed to the group. He had a long sleeve V-neck with black skinny jeans.

 

Dark and Anti pointed over to Annabelle, fighting back the tears, while Professor Iplier held his hands over his mouth. Mark and Jack were gaping at the fusion, as he made his way to the table. Everybody came over to meet him silently, hugging him tightly. When they backed away to make a semi-circle around him.

 

“Hey, Sweetheart!” He said loudly, startling Annabelle a bit. She turned away from the window and froze, tears collecting in her eyes when she saw him, green and red hair fluffed up on top of his hair. “Come over here! I missed you!”

 

“Daddy!” She yelled, running over to him. She threw her arms around the slightly taller man, hugging him tightly, as he ran his hand over her back and a hand through her dyed hair.

 

“Oh my god Annie! How did you get so tall? And your hair! It matches mine!” He said lovingly, as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

 

“You kept your promise.” She sobbed through the happy tears, smiling as he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. “You came back home!”

 

“Of course. I did say ‘We will always find our back home, no matter what.’ Granted, it took a lot longer than what I would’ve wanted, but I would never lie to my beautiful daughter.” Septiplier said, rubbing her back as she hugged him again.

 

“I missed you, Daddy. And Papa, since I know you are in there too. It’s the reason you’re taller!” She chuckled, as the fusion slapped a hand over his chest, greatly dramatizing the comment.

 

“Oh, Annabelle Maria Fischbach Iplier, you have wounded my pride!” He whined jokingly, earning a laugh from all the family. “I missed you, all of you.”

 

“We missed you too, brother,” Dark said, slapping his back as the Professor came back to hug Septiplier again.

 

“Can’t wait to hear about both of your eight-year adventures.” The Professor said as he backed away to stand beside Annabelle.

 

“I mean, Mark and I were together as Septiplier. But, to be honest I can’t wait to hug Annabelle as her Papa and Daddy.” He replied, smiling brightly to the eighteen-year-old girl. She smiled back, as Anti began to pump up the music.

 

“We’ve got our brother back! Nobody is dead! Let’s get the party going again!!” Wilford yelled as he pulled Annabelle onto the dance. Although she was startled a bit, and she flinched a bit by his quick change of pace, she grasped his wrists and began to dance with her uncle.

Everybody flooded the floor, as the music began to shake the very foundations of the house. Standing beside Annabelle, Septiplier danced along to the beat, switching places with Wilford to swing his daughter around.

 

“Welcome home Daddy!” She yelled over the music, her breath escaping her lungs as her feet picked up on the beat. He smiled at her response, continuing to dance with his now tall little girl.

 

The house was loud from the inside, but the backyard was calm. The willow branches were swaying in the gentle wind, while the roses were reaching up to touch the moonbeams. The running water sparkled in the light, as it ran past a single pink rose that was planted in a pot on the hill amongst the other pink roses. Although it had been cut from the ground, with the loving help of Annabelle and Wilford, it was now flourishing beautifully. It was a reminder that the past can be what you make of it, and it can be a way to grow again from your pain and hurt. On top of the willow tree rested Annabelle’s opal knife, gleaming in the soft moonlight

 

Septiplier wasn’t dead, and the Wolf in Sheep’s clothing had buried her revenge, anger and hatred in the ground underneath her sanctuary.


	23. *Final Notes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Not a real chapter, but some final words for you!)

**_Final Notes_ **

 

Hey guys! So, that’s the end of Wolf in Sheep’s clothing. It’s so odd that this is now officially over, and it’s almost surreal. There were a few things a wanted to say, because (Brace yourselves) this is a partially true story.

 

I will admit, a lot of this is blown out of proportions of what is true to my life. I was never raped, sexually abused, attempted suicide, or lost my parents. However, I did suffer from very, VERY, toxic friendships that had used my caring nature for academical purposes. This emotional abuse had scarred me, to the point where I had wanted to kill myself. I had lost all interest in life, and I even snapped at my parents when they didn’t “understand” what was wrong with me. Needless to say, it’s gotten a lot better.

 

For anybody who may not have caught on, Annabelle is essentially me, with a lot harder past. I have been bullied, used and left to essentially die mentally. However, like Annabelle, I’ve had amazing friends and family who have helped me throughout the years that I have battled my depression and my dissociation issues.

 

I would like to give a special thanks to my best friend, who takes on the persona of Amelia. She has been there for me since I tried to pick myself up and she is one of my favourite people to laugh with. You truly have been an amazing friend like Amelia and I hope that our friendship lasts throughout all the bullshit of life for years to come.

 

I would also like to thank silverpracticality (https://silverpracticality.tumblr.com/). She was kind enough to let me use Professor Francis Iplier in WISC as a key part in Annabelle’s life. I believe that the story would be so different from the story it is now if he wasn’t in it.

 

I would also like to thank SnowFlakesWrites and Keketo (now known as Blepbean) for reading and commenting on the story since I started and restarted the story. Although AO3 can be hard to work sometimes, they have been there commenting on the story since I reuploaded WISC in an attempt to fix the update problem. Thank you so much for reading the story and being there throughout its development.

 

Lastly, I would like to thank both Jack and Mark for being amazing people. Without them, I may not be alive. It’s thanks to Mark for first showing me a hope in a dark tunnel two years ago when I was ready to give in. And with a Positive Mental Attitude that has been shown to me by Jack, my life has now turned around for the better. Although this story does not hold any reality in their lives, I hope that their values, quirks and beliefs portrayed by the egos (and themselves) to the best of my ability throughout the story.

 

Thank you so much for reading Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing! It has been an honour to write for you all, and I hope through the eyes of Annabelle, I have left an impact on you.

 

And, as always, Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you again for reading and being here!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, Comments and Kudos are always appreciated


End file.
